Hating Her
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [SasuSaku NaruHina][Happiness is what she felt...][Pain is what too come..][He thought he loved her..][Now, what will happen?][My baby, my beautiful baby girl..][I hope she is fine..][Standard Disclaimer Applies][Chap 13 is up][Please review][Lemons..]
1. Ending to Begin

Hey my fellow writers and readers!!!

Well I am starting my newest story!! It's going to be a chaptered fic (if you haven't noticed). I will hopefully update within a week of each update!!

**_Summary:_** Sakura is finally happy. Sasuke is back, Naruto is with Hinata. Nothing could go wrong in her life, right? What happens when a mission leads to a disaster leaving Sakura broken and lost? How will her only loves take the news of her recent kill? How will she live knowing she took something that never belonged to her in the first place??

Sakura X Sasuke X Sakura Naruto X Hinata X Naruto

Other pairings will vary!!!

WARNING: this fic will include a very detailed suicide attempt. This is not for people who have a problem with the material. This fic is for mature readers only.

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN NARUTO!!!!!**

FLASHBACKS WILL BE _ITALICIZED!!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She took the knife to her wrist, letting it rest there before pushing the blade into her alabaster skin.

Blood flowed softly out of it as she cut across her skin. Making a thin line on her once flawless wrist.

Next, she took the blade from her right hand and put it into her left hand. Mirroring her first movements she cut her right wrist.

Blood now poured out of each of her wrists in a steady flow. She blankly looked at her wrists, no fear in her eyes, nothing but sorrow for what she had, what she lost.

Shakily she stood up to her feet and walked out of her bathroom into the master bedroom of her apartment. She was already beginning to feel lightheaded form the loss of blood.

She sighed as she lay down on her bed. Her soft pillows meeting her head as she closed her eyes.

Looking up at her ceiling she remembered the events of her day leading up to her suicide.

She remembered what happened four years ago, how she last spoke to her brother.

" _YOU **BITCH!!** YOU KILLED HER!!" She tried to touch her brother (Naruto) but he pulled away " DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!!!" he yelled at her. _

_She backed away from Naruto, her tears falling rapidly down her cheeks as she tried to reason with him, " Naruto, please!! Listen to me!" _

" _NO!! YOU KILLED HER!! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME OR MY WIFE AGAIN I SWEAR THAT I **WILL KILL YOU.**" _

Naruto had been so angry at her four years ago; she could still remember how he looked at her as if she was some sort of disease that if you got to close you would probably die.

Closing her eyes she remembered what had happened between them at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar.

_She stood behind him, tears flowing down her cheeks as she watched him eat his ramen as if she wasn't even their, ' I still am nothing to you aren't I Naruto?' she thought as she tried to get the courage to speak to him. _

" _What do you want?" he asked gruffly. _

" _Well, I, umm, I-I-ii-I want-wanted t-to" _

" _Get on with it" he said in an angry voice. _

_She bowed her head and sighed, this was how it always was. She would try to say something to him and before she could even do anything he would get angry and she would have a panic attack. _

_A lone tear fell onto the ground as she spoke in a whisper " goodbye Uzumaki-san, be happy." _

_Before he could turn around he heard her run out, but what really shook the fox, was that he could hear her sobs of pain as she ran out of the restaurant. _

A bittersweet smile found its way to her face as she realized that no matter what she tried she would always be scared of the only person she considered a brother

_Ironic _she thought bitterly.

Looking over at her clock she noticed that it was starting to get late, _late just like him._

She had also seen her teacher today.

_She stood in front of his apartment door, unable to knock, unable to leave. _

_Suddenly out of nowhere a hand was on her should, out of panic she turned around and screamed only to see her ex-sensei standing there with a bag of groceries. _

_A sigh escaped her throat as she realized that it was just he and not someone else. _

_Kakashi looked down at his fallen student, the two of them he realized, hadn't spoken in at least 2 years. _

_A minute went by and neither of them said a word until Kakashi broke the silence by asking, " are you just going to stand in my way or are you going to say something?" shit, he inwardly cursed. He hadn't made for it to sound so harsh, but damn she was going to cry again. _

_She bowed her head as she realized that she couldn't look him in the eye and whispered just loud enough for him to hear, " Sorry, Hatake-san, for being a burden. I just came here to thank you for being my sensei when I became a gennin." _

_A beat went by and he replied, " I had no choice, you were put on the team that was assigned to me." _

_Inwardly she felt her heart break into pieces as he said that. ' was that what he had thought, that he only needed to care after me because I was assigned to him?' _

" _of course, Hatake-san. Sorry for taking up your time, I just wanted to say goodbye." _

_And with that she hurriedly ran past him. Not stopping until she had gotten to the ramen bar. _

Her tears began to fall even harder as she realized that nobody from team 7 ever cared for her, she was just a burden, a problem that got in the way.

'damn' she thought as she began to fall even further into the darkness. She could already feel deaths grip on her and oddly, she found that she couldn't care anymore.

"Sasuke, goodbye" she whispered as she finally closed her eyes, that last thing she saw before the darkness finally took her was the scared face of none other than Uchiha Sasuke at her door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sooooo, how did you like it? I shall post a new chapter soon!!.

Remember that this chapter is just a prologue, more to come !!

Prepare people, this is gonna be a saaaad story!!

EXTRA:

Sakura: Sasu-kun?

Sasuke: hmm?

Sakura: I love you.

Sasuke: I love you too.

…….

Ino: WHAT!!! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH MEE!! THAT POTION SHOULD HAVE WORKED!!

Shikamaru: the potion said he would tell the person he loves that he loves them, hmm, interesting. Ino, drink this. It's a diet drink.

Ino: really! Why didn't you say that before!!

……..

Naruto: Somebody get this pig off of meeeeee!!!

Ino: I wuv you my naru-kun!!!!

………..

Shika: interesting.

Hinata: yes very interesting.

Ja ne !!


	2. Our Life

Hello Everyone! Thank you to the people who reviewed my story!! This chapter will take place 4 years before Sakura's suicide attempt. Also, if she dies or lives is up to my reviewers. YOU! So, without further ado,

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MIGHT HAVE SOME LIME, DO **NOT** READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE MATERIAL.

DISCLAIMER: NEVER WILL I OWN NARUTO, CUZ IF I DID SASUKE AND ITACHI WOULD BE FRIENDS!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RECAP:

"Sasuke, goodbye" she whispered as she finally closed her eyes, that last thing she saw before the darkness finally took her was the scared face of none other than Uchiha Sasuke at her door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 Years before…

Sakura woke up to the sound of an alarm clock buzzing beside her, wait; _I don't have an alarm clock._

She immediately sat up and looked around to see the sleeping form of none other than Uchiha Sasuke beside her. It took her a minute to realize where she was, UCHIHA SASUKE'S BED (Sakura's fan boys: NOOOOOOO!! WHY IS SHE THERE??). Before she could even freak out, a large hand reaches past her and hit the buzzer.

As the hand retreated it pulled her into the chest of the owner. Blinking away the sleepiness in her eyes, she looked up to see her boyfriend smile at her. " Morning, fuzz ball" he said to her.

She raised her eyebrow, then realized that he was talking about her hair and tackled him on the bed, when she sat on top of the Uchiha she smiled and whispered, " Morning to you too, chicken butt."

She smirked as she saw him get annoyed. He reached up and kissed her on the lips, she immediately responded by leaning down and moving her lips against his.

Their kisses became more intense as Sasuke got on top of Sakura and held her body closer to him.

For the next half hour the two of them passionately kissed each other, when they stopped, Sakura way laying in his arms and her head was in the crook of his neck.

She looked up into his eyes and asked, " Breakfast?"

He smiled and nodded, as the two of them got up. He looked over to his girlfriend and noticed how she winced when she got up.

" Still sore from last night?" his voice sounding concerned.

She smiled at him and said, " No, I'm fine, just a little tired that's all."

She looked at him when he sighed, _hmm, I didn't he would get so guilty over me being sore after sex, seriously who would think?_

(Yes readers the two of them are sexually active. I just didn't write a sex scene, yet. )

After breakfast, (which was eggs and bacon if you wanted to know) the two of them put the dishes away (after they washed them together, which took an hour just to wash two cups and plates. Because Sasuke kept on getting Sakura wet. Naughty Sasuke!!) And Sasuke kissed Sakura on the cheek as he left to go train with Naruto.

BRIIIIINGGGG!! BRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!!! PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!!

No not really.

RRRRIIIIIINGGGGG!!!!

"Hello, Haruno Sakura Speaking."

'Sakura, Hey it's Tenten."

"Oh, hey, how are you doing?"

'I'm fine' she replied in a sad tone.

" Tenten, I know you. Something is up."

'I want to ask you a question, but I just want you to know that you don't have to say yes.'

" Tenten just ask"

' Well, I have a mission.'

" Yes" she asked cautiously.

'Well, the mission lasts about one month. Also, Neji's operation is in two weeks. I really need to be here with him. You are the only person who is qualified enough to take it. So please, pwease, take it for me. I can't leave him at a time like this.'

" Umm, okay, it should last about one months?"

' Yes '

" Sure, I mean if Sasuke had an operation and I had a mission. I would ask you or one of my friends to help. So don't worry about it, just send me the mission details and I will do the rest."

' Thank you sooo much Sakura!! I owe you so much!! I am going to take you out when you get back!'

" Anytime!! Hey Sasuke! Hey he just got back I must go. See ya later"

'Bye!'

CLICK:

CLICK:

She put the phone away and walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled her close and kissed her back.

He pushed her against the wall and began a ruthless assault on her neck, leaving behind a jubilee (love that word) of love bites on her neck.

He took her hands into his and pinned them above her head using one of his. She moaned as he kissed a sensitive spot on her neck. (Which is right underneath her left ear. Just so you know) His free hand (His left hand) went in between them and pulled at the zipper on the front of her shirt.

Once pulling the zipper down, his mouth sought out hers and kissed her possessively. His left hand cupping her breast and kneading it softly. (Just so you guys know, I'm listening to smack that by Akon. That guy gives me inspiration) She moaned into his mouth as his thumb ran over her nipple.

He pulled his mouth away to look at the woman before him. Her chest rising and falling with each breath that she took, her lips swollen and red from his assault onto her lips, lastly he noticed the red love bites starting to show on her alabaster skin.

She looked into his eyes and put a leg around his waist, effectively pulling him to her. Sasuke smirked at her impatience and was about to dive back into her eagerly awaiting lips when…

DING DONG! DING DONG!

The two of them immediately looked over to the door. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, not sure of whom would visit them when he heard Sakura mumble something underneath her breath and pull away from him.

He watched as she fixed her shirt and fallowed her as she opened the door to the soon-to-be Hyuuga Tenten.

"Hey Sakura hope I wasn't interrupting, I have to mission report here for you."

Sakura took the report from Tenten and said her thanks as Tenten left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten Minutes later…

"WHAT?" was all that could be heard as Sakura told her boyfriend about her mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there is the second chapter. I hope you all like it!!

Thank you to all of the people who reviewed!!

EXTRA:

Hinata: Umm, Naruto-kun?

Naruto: Yes Hinata-Chan?

Hinata: I love you

……….

Hinata: Naruto, NARUTO WAKE UP!!

………..

Sasuke: hmm so the dobe fainted instead of her. Loser.

Sakura: should we tell her to make ramen? It always wakes him up.

Sasuke: no. This is funny.

…

Hinata: 'shakes him violently' WAKE UP YOU BASTARD!!!

…

WOW.

Lee: Tamiko-chan81 does not own Naruto, or akon's Smack that!!


	3. Mission And More

Hey!! Thank you to my **ONLY **review on my second chapter.

DISCALIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN NARUTO. IF I DID, WELL IT WOULD BE CALLED 'PAKKUN'

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A VERY DETAILED LEMON. IF YOU NO LIKE, HIT THE PRETTY BUTTON WITH THE WORD "BACK" ON IT.

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY FATITFUL REVIEWERS!!!

Gothic Blue Raven

Sasuke0623

Kag-chan miko

Hiei's Ningen Mate

Twuble

Kenya

AND TO THE PERSON WHO REVIEWED BOTH CHAPTERS,

PantherdemonXO8

Parings are as so:

Sasuke X Sakura X Sasuke

Naruto X Hinata X Naruto

Neji X Tenten X Neji

Shikamaru X Ino X Shikamaru

Kakashi X OC X Kakashi.

Thankies

In this chappie I will also write some of the other relationships. Just so you know!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: A mission, a goodbye.

RECAP:

Ten Minutes later…

"WHAT?" was all that could be heard as Sakura told her boyfriend about her mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke looked at his girlfriend as she fumbled with her hands and tried to explain the mission to him.

" Well, you see Tenten couldn't take it. She needs to be with Neji, and I couldn't just let her go! It's only for 1 month! It could end sooner than that if I hurry!! I swear that when I get back I will make it up for you!" she said pleadingly to him, hoping that he would let her go and not get mad at her.

Sigh. " Sakura, our 4 year anniversary is in a month!! I can't spend it with you if you are in the hospital!! Its and A rank mission, you could very well get killed!! Or worse! You could get kidnapped and raped!! I forbid you to do this mission!"

" Sasu-kun," she said softly, " C'mon, what do you expect me to do? Give the mission to Tenten?"

"Yes"

" You know I cant do that"

" Sakura," he warned.

She looked up at him with her puppy dog eyes and put her hands in front of her as she came close to him and blinked her eyes innocently.

He let out a long sigh, " you promise that you wont get hurt?"

Her smile instantly came into view as she jumps onto her boyfriend and kissed him passionately, " of course. I love you!" she exclaimed through kisses.

He rolled his eyes at her childish antics. He looked down at the scroll on the table and asked her, " When do you leave?"

She looked away, and mumbled something. He nudged her as a sign that he didn't hear her. She looked him in the eyes and whispered, " In the morning."

Suddenly, he felt terrible about letting her go on the mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and his Fiancé, Hinata were both sitting at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Naruto was currently on his 13th bowl while Hinata was still trying to finish her first. Being the ever so wonderful fiancée that he is, he noticed that she was worried about something.

" Hina-chan, will you tell me what is wrong? You know that you can tell me anything right? I promise that I will always be there for you! Believe it!" he proudly cheered.

She smile to him, " I know, its just that, well I don't know exactly how to tell you. " she admitted softly.

He frowned at her, hoping that she wasn't hurt he asked, " Is it about what we did last month? If you didn't want to do it you could have just told me."

Surprised she looked to him, " No!! It's not that, well that is not exactly what is wrong. But, I don't regret what had happened between us." She finished with a smile on her face.

Although, she was smiling at him, he knew that she was still worried. He smiled back to her and put a supporting arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as he inhaled her scent.

" I love you, Hinata. Never forget that. I will always love you."

" I love you too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino walked around her store, fixing flowers and filling orders of her clients as she passed her time. She looked at her clock as she sighed, Shikamaru shouldn't be back for at least another hour or so.

She sighed again, _why did I choose a boyfriend that works late? Damn him, making me wait for him. _

She smiled at the window; _tonight the clouds should be out. Maybe the two of us can go cloud gazing. Uhh, we could even…_

She blushed greatly as the perverted thoughts entered her head. _Dirty Ino!! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji looked around the room of the hospital, Tsunade was supposed to take tests for his upcoming operation. _Damn Mission!! Should have been more cautious. _He thought bitterly.

He had been there for 34, no now 35 minutes now and he had not seen a single sign of the large breasted Hokage. His fiancé Tenten was supposed to get here soon. She was going to be with him the whole way through his operation. He smiled as he thought of how overprotective his girl got when he told her that he didn't need her to come and help with all of his appointments.

" _NO WAY AM I LETTING YOU GO BY YOURSELF!! WHAT IF THEY SAID SOMETHING THAT I NEEDED TO KNOW???? WHAT THEN? YOU, YOU COULD DIE!! AND THOSE STUPID FANGIRLS OF YOURS WOULD OGLE YOUR DEAD BODY! AND THEN THEY WOULD SEXUALLY HARRASS YOU!! OMIGOD!! THEY WOULD STEAL YOU SEED!!!!!!!! ITS MINE!! YOU HEAR ME YOU STUPID FANGIRLS!! TOUCH MY SEED AND I WILL KILL YOU STUPID MONKEY LIPED ASSES!!"_

He smirked when he thought of her when she thought of his fangirls. He hated them, yes, as much as any uber-hot guy would. But, his girl, damn, she was crazy!! Touch him and you die!!

He heard the door open to see the girl he had been thinking of come in the door.

" So, she takes the mission?"

" Mm-hmm."

Things aren't so bad after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi walked around the local adult bookstore looking for the newest addition of Icha Icha Paradise, Unmasked Version.

He had been waiting months for the new edition to come out considering the writer was using his 'research' from Kakashi's experience with his newest and longest ever relationship in the world. Shiori, no last name, just Shiori, the two of them had met on a mission, after that the two of them started a relationship built on late night meetings and small words that ere so cryptic that the two of them spent most of their time decoding what the other had said.

Looking around the store, he sighed when no book was found. He saw the cashier, a young lady with her pure white hair in a messy ponytail then ends of it reaching her butt, and her black uniform covering her pure white skin, not unhealthy looking, actually, to him it reminded him of his girlfriend.

She had her back to him as he got up to the cash register. Apparently reading the same book that he was looking for.

Silence engulfed the deserted bookstore as the two of them stood there quietly.

" Do you have the newest Icha Icha Book in stock?" He asked quietly.

"Nope." She answered simply.

" Then what is it you have in your hands?" he asked, looking over her shoulder not only to look at the book to also look down her very, very low cut shirt to see that she was wearing a bright blue bra.

" Nothing." She answered flipping a page.

A smirk graced his masked lips as he formed a plan in his head.

So, he walked around the counter and stood in front of the woman to put each hand on either side of her. Encasing her before him.

" So, miss Shiori-Chan. I suppose since you aren't reading anything you wont mind if I take it out of your hands?" Without giving her time to respond he took it out of her hands to see her face grow red with anger.

Looking at the book for a moment he put it into his pocket as he put his other hand around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek through his mask and pulled her closer to himself.

"So, you think that you can just steal my uncle's book and kiss your way out of it. Hmm, you have to take off that mask to do so my love." She smirked when she felt his body tense.

" Hmm, well I think that I can arrange that."

Without needing to look she hit the automatic lock button to give herself some privacy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked into the shower, he and Sakura had just finished their dinner and she was packing when he left her to take his shower.

He sighed as the warm water hit his pale skin. A smile crossed his face as he thought of how happy Sakura got when they took showers together, of course he also loved her blush when he would wash her body. _Mmm, I should have asked her to shower with me._

And if the gods were listening to him, out of nowhere came sakura, naked and standing in front of him with a smile on her face that he always saw when the two of them had sex.

He let open an arm as an invitation as she stepped into the shower and his arms. Her head lay on his chest as the two of them stood there letting the warm water wash over them.

She looked up at them and kissed him on the lips. The kiss grew to a passionate French (sorry, stupid I think) as he pushed her against the wall of the shower. He pinned her hands above her head and laid butterfly kisses along her neck.

She moaned as he hit the sensitive spot on her neck (see Chapter 2) and made a hickey on her neck. His free hand pulled her right leg around his waist. His hand lingered on her thigh as he softly massaged it, sending jolts of pleasure down her spine.

His mouth finally met hers in an passionately, possessive kiss that blew (ha! Blew) her mind. He finally let her hands go to put his hands on her breasts to gently massage them. His mouth felt the vibrations of her moans as he groped her breasts.

His hands left her breast to put them around her back to pull her even closer (if possible) to himself. His mouth found her breast as he gently kissed it, sending Sakura over the edge of pleasure.

She put her hands through his hair, pushing his head against her breast. In turn, he moaned and looked up into her lust filled eyes.

He continued his exploration of her body as he descended towards her womanhood. Even after seeing her body fully naked for at least a year he still cant get over the fact that she has pink hair on her womanhood.

When he first saw that, he asked her one the most stupid questions in the world " Did you dye it?"

Her reply was a smack to the face and the silent treatment for 2 whole days afterwards. But hey, could you blame a guy for being naturally stupid? (Sorry had to put that there! No offense to the male population!)

He looked up into her eyes, only to see love and anticipation. He smirked as he plunged his tongue into her core. Her shriek of pleasure ringing through the Uchiha manor, as she raked her hands through his ebony locks.

He continued to pleasure her with his tongue licking up her juices until he felt her hands pulling at his hair gently and her voice calling out his name. When he stopped he stood up and kissed her on the lips and asked her, " anything wrong?"

She instantly shook her head and whispered, " I just wanted the real thing. That's all."

He smirked and hoisted her unto himself, her legs wrapping around his waist as he entered her slowly. Her back instantly arched into his chest as he plunged inside of her fragile body.

His thrusts were driving her insane as he went inside of her in a slow and agonizing pace. She knew that he wanted her to say that she wanted him to speed up but _you're the one who is going to have to beg this time Sasuke-kun. _

She smirked at her thoughts and seductively batted her eyelashes at him and moved her body in just the right ways that she knew would get him anxious. He in return, groaned into her neck and sped the pace up.

She smiled in victory and began to move her body in rhythm with his.

As the two of them continued on with their lovemaking the two of them realized how close they were to climaxing.

Then, instantly the two of them came at once, for moments the two of them stood there riding out the last waves of pleasure together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, (after they had sex) the two of them (I use that line too much!) lay in bed together.

Sakura smiled as she watched Sasuke's peaceful expression as he slept. He always looked so happy when he slept. Once, she thought that he was just having a really good wet dream, thus explaining why he was smiling so much. But in the end she just forgot about it.

Out of nowhere he spoke, " go to sleep you will need you energy for you mission."

She smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips and replied, " I love you. Sweet dreams Sasuke-kun"

" I love you too, sweeter dreams"

The two of them fell asleep shortly afterwards, resting peacefully in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sooo, my first try at a lemon. I think I can do much better. But hey! You decide!

Keep reviewing, also, tell me what you think should happen in the story!! Next chapter (I HOPE) will be longer.

Ja Ne!!

EXTRA:

Anko: so Iruka, I got a gift for you. Come to my house tonight.

Iruka: jumps up and down okay see you tonight!!

………………………………..

Iruka fixes tuxedo and checks breath ' yay! My love for her has finally come in handy!

Anko: oh! You…dressed…up?

Iruka: deep voice you didn't think he could have Of course my fair lady.

Anko: okay, well my gift is in my room, on my bed winks seductively

Iruka: giggles in joy ' yay! A girl likes me and not Kakashi! I might even lose my virginity!! '

Anko: you're a virgin? Raises eyebrow

Iruka shifty eyes NO!! Did I say that? Laughs nervously

…………………

Anko: smiles proudly It reminded my and Kaka-Kun of you! We decided to buy it as a gift since you don't have a girlfriend yet!!

Iruka: eyebrows Twitching excessively YOU. BOUGHT. ME. A. **_LIVE DOLPHIN!! _**

Anko: jeez don't be so mean to her; I thought you two would hit it off instantly. Comforts crying dolphin.

………………………………….

Pakkun: Tamiko-Chan81 does not own Naruto or anything except this strange plot.

Bunny-Chan: Thankies you **_strange _**animal, Now go sniff some butt or something.

…………………………………………………………………..


	4. EMERGENCY! MUST READ!

Hey everyone!!

_**MUST READ!! VERY IMPORTANT!! MUST READ!!! VERY IMPOTANT!!**_

Sorry for you all who thought that this was a chapter. Really I am. But, well I do have a life.

School +homework + Track + weight Lifting time consumption.

So, that plus my new story has my writing time backed up for a while. So, I decided to make time pass I could have you guys (the readers) take a poll and, DUN DUN DUN, the first 2 people to review can request a character to be in my story!!

Sooooooo, happy reviewing!!

ALSO, my poll.

- Should Hinata tell Naruto the what's wrong with her?

- Should Neji's Operation go wrong?

Should sakura get hurt on her mission?

Should Ino and Shikamaru have a big fight???

Well, you must review for my story to continue!!

My next update date should be…

12/8/06 or 12/9/06

Depends on my reviews so, REVIEW AWAY!! HAHAHAHAHAH!!


	5. The Big Bomb, Hinata's Distress

Hello!!

Sooo, how have you all been? Well, I have been great!! Well, except the fact that I have no time at all right now.

Anyways, thank you to every one who did review!! More reviews, more updates!! So, thanks to the people who answered my poll. And, just like I said, I would put the first people to review in my story!! So those lucky people are…

PantherdemonXo8 and Ninaleoliona!!

Yay!! Go you two!!

Anyways, I got a couple flames, and I realize that my little (parenthesis) thing does get very annoying. So, I will try not to use them as much.

Well, this chapter will be based on the Naru/Hina relationship. So, please enjoy!!!

Also,

DISCLAIMER: NEVA SHALL I OWN NARUTO!! (SOBS UNCONTROLLABLY)

WARNING: THERE WILL BE LEMONS IN THIS CHAPPIE, ALTHOUGH THEY WILL NOT BE AS DETAILED AS MY PREVIOUS ONE. ALSO, THERE WILL BE SOME RAMEN ABUSE. ENJOY!!!

Flash backs will be in_this font. Have fun reading_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hating Her chapter 4: The big bomb, Hinata's Distress.

RECAP:

Naruto and his Fiancé, Hinata were both sitting at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Naruto was currently on his 13th bowl while Hinata was still trying to finish her first. Being the ever so wonderful fiancée that he is, he noticed that she was worried about something.

" Hina-chan, will you tell me what is wrong? You know that you can tell me anything right? I promise that I will always be there for you! Believe it!" he proudly cheered.

She smile to him, " I know, its just that, well I don't know exactly how to tell you. " she admitted softly.

He frowned at her, hoping that she wasn't hurt he asked, " Is it about what we did last month? If you didn't want to do it you could have just told me."

Surprised she looked to him, " No!! It's not that, well that is not exactly what is wrong. But, I don't regret what had happened between us." She finished with a smile on her face.

Although, she was smiling at him, he knew that she was still worried. He smiled back to her and put a supporting arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as he inhaled her scent.

" I love you, Hinata. Never forget that. I will always love you."

" I love you too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She fidgeted nervously like she used to do when she was a gennin. Her fiancée walking around the laundry room with a sad face and spraying stain remover all over the front of Hinata's white shirt.

She looked at Naruto's overly large shirt that hung over her like a large dress that went down to her mid thigh.

He had accidentally knocked over a bottle of apple juice and it spilled over her white shirt staining it a yellowish color.

He was now sad and guilty because he felt like he was still doing something wrong. She smiled at his antics, but felt guilty herself because she was making him feel bad she knew that.

She walked over to him and kissed his back as she held him from behind.

" Hey, Naru-kun don't worry okay? It was an old shirt, plus yours is so much better." She said gently into his back.

He smiled turned around and, " if you say so. I just, I dunno anymore. I feel like I am always messing up."

She frowned, looked down at the ground and fiddled with his shirt before replying in a soft voice, "I'm the one who has messed up."

He rose and eyebrow at her, silently questioning her actions. But, she just looked up and smiled to him as she kissed him on the cheek.

He put his arms around her and inhaled her scent, as she too inhaled his. He snuggled his head closer to her, this, he thought was one of his favorite things to do with his fiancé.

Her hands gently pushed him back, as she felt that feeling come over her again. She looked up into his questioning eyes and smiled weakly before putting a hand over her mouth as her cheeks puffed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hinata!! Please open the door!! I swear that I wont ask any questions. Just please!! Open this door so I can help you!!" he yelled as he stood outside their bathroom door.

She had run away from him and into the bathroom, vomiting as soon as she got to the toilet. He knew that she had gotten a cold recently, considering that she had been vomiting like this, but she had told him that it was over with and that she was okay.

"Naru-" she didn't even finish before another wave of nausea hit her, sending this mornings ramen into the toilet. (RAMEN ABUSE!! SORRY GUYS)

He sighed, " Please, I just want to hold you. Hinata, just open the door. We both need to talk." He said in a soft voice, yet ending in a firm voice.

He waited a minute than, to his relief he heard the lock on the door click. He faintly smiled and opened the door to reveal a crying Hinata sitting on the floor her headhunched over the toilet as she again puked.

He frowned and sat beside her. Putting one arm around her he rested his body close to hers.

He cringed as he heard her continue to spill the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Placing a comforting kiss on the back of her neck he whispered, "It'll be alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me Kiba, where the hell did I go wrong?" asked a worried Naruto.

Kiba looked over to him, the two of them were in the living room of Naruto's and Hinata's place, Hinata had fallen asleep shortly after she finished her vomiting.

" Do I look like the kind of guy who knows about girls?" asked Kiba.

Naruto just shook his and then put his face in his hands. After he put Hinata to bed he called Kiba over, hoping that he would know why she was acting so strange.

"So, she just started to vomit?" asked Kiba, his face now very serious.

"Yea, why? Do you think that she might be sick?" Naruto asked, he voice now sounding very worried.

Kiba sighed, "Dude, I don't know how to say this, but have you thought of the possibility that she might be pregnant? I mean, c'mon man. Vomiting, mood swings, hell even her actions totally scream 'pregnancy'." Kiba said to him.

Naruto's eyes got large as he thought of the possibility, _the two of us did have sex and, _

" _Is it about what we did last month? If you didn't want to do it you could have just told me." _

_Surprised she looked to him, " No!! It's not that, well that is not exactly what is wrong._

It all makes sense, everything! How could I be so stupid? Dammit! I should have waited till we got married. Damn. He thought.

" Naruto, if she is, you both really need to talk about it. I mean, c'mon you both need to be ready before you have children." Kiba said.

Naruto looked to him, " I know but, still. Why would she keep it a secret from me? I love her, and I would always love her."

Kiba just shook his head. " I have to go, Akamaru is mating and I need to go pick him up."

Kiba was about to open the door when Naruto said, " could you please keep what we talked about a secret. I don't want anyone coming to conclusions. I mean, it could be just a cold or something," even though I don't want it to be " plus, her dad would kill me."

Kiba nodded and left. Leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata sat up, she felt so terrible, she knew. She knew. And yet, she couldn't tell him.

What would he think? What would he do? How will he react? Would he leave?

Millions of questions flew through her head as she began to think about it. Maybe she should just tell him, and whatever happens, happens, right?

She stood up and walked out of the room, confidence and fears both pulsing through her veins as she went to the one she loves most.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked up from his seat on the couch as he heard his door open, and there stood Hinata, clad in her orange nightgown that he had bought for her.

They both looked into each other's eyes, and Hinata was the one to break the silence.

"Naruto, we both need to talk. I have something important to tell you."

And in that instant Naruto felt his heart leap with joy as well as fall to the pit of his stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiba looked up to the apartment building, _I hope that you are happy Hinata-Chan. be careful Naruto, any one who hurts my sis, is dead._

Kiba smirked at that thought and made his way home thinking of mini Hinata's and Naruto's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, nodded to Hinata, putting a supporting hand on her back as the two of them sat down on the queen-sized bed.

She looked into his eyes and kissed him on the lips, a chaste kiss, before she spoke.

" I, I want to tell you Naruto, I really do. But I am really scared of what you will do." She said in a small voice.

He looked in her eyes with a concerned look and, "Hinata, I love you. I truly do. You are going to be my wife and I am so proud and happy because of that. You can tell me anything. C'mon, I am ready for anything."

She smiled _not for this._ " Sigh, I love you, and what we did last month. I am so happy that is was you with me that night and not someone else. But, what we did, it had consequences."

Naruto looked down to the ground the weight of their situation finally taking its toll on him.

I love you.

_I love you._

_I love you. _

_Please don't go. _

_Stay with me. _

_I need you. _

_Marry me. _

_You make me so happy. _

_Hinata-Chan,_

_Hinata-Chan, _

_Hinata, _

_Hinata, _

_HINATA_

_HINATA _

_SAY SOMETHING!!!_

_PLEASE!!  
_

_I LOVE YOU!!!_

She fell out of her trance to see Naruto holding her shoulders as he had a worried look on his face.

" You okay? You just zoned out. I got scared. Honey, you okay." He said.

She smiled to him and nodded. "Sorry, I just started to think about things, I'm alright." She assured him.

He smiled to her and gently kissed her forehead, a silent way of asking her to continue.

She frowned, she had no clue how to tell him that she was, she was….

"I'm pregnant." She whispered in a cracked voice as she stood up and ran to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm pregnant 

_I'm pregnant_

_I'm pregnant_

_I love you_

_You can tell me_

_It will be all right_

_Don't worry_

_I'm fine_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I need you_

_I want you _

_I want you _

_I want you_

_I want you_

FLASHBACK 

"_I want you," he said to her. _

_She looked to him. The two of them were in the bed. She was nervous. She knew what he was talking about. _

_Her body went rigid as she felt him pull her closer to himself. " I love you with all my heart Hinata-Chan. Please, I want you."_

_She looked him in the eyes; love and need were written all over his face. " Naruto, I want you too, but I'm scared. I am still a virgin" _

_He smiled to her and gently kissed her on the lips. " Me too, me too." He replied. _

_Putting a hand on her cheek he whispered, " please, I need you." _

_He looked so needy; she couldn't help but smile and nod to him. _

_He softly, as not to hurt her, got on top of her and began to kiss her. His hands were on her waist as he pulled her nightgown up and off of her head. _

_She now lay before him clad only in her underwear. While he was only wearing his boxers. She blushed as she noticed the growing bulge in his boxers. _

_He smirked, and kissed her neck, his hands gently tugging at her panties. After a couple of minutes of awkward kissing and tugging the both of them were naked. _

_Hinata looked up into Naruto's face as she felt his penis brace itself before her core. He smiled to her and kissed her gently before whispering, " I love you"._

_She whispered it back to him, the fear in her voice noticeable. He lifted one of her legs over his hip, then the other. _

_Preparing himself before her entrance, he quickly said a soft 'sorry' before he plunged into her world. _

_She immediately screamed as the blinding pain shot through her body. Her tears fell down her cheeks as the pain grew. Naruto gently kissed her tears away and whispered sweet nothings into her ears as he waited for her to get used to him. _

_After a few minutes her pain dulled into a newfound pleasure as she curiously moved her hips against him. _

_Taking her movement as a sign to continue he pulled half of his length out and plunged back in. moans and groan filled the room as the two of them continued to make love. _

_She felt it, the building of pleasure in her stomach and she knew that she would soon explode if things kept on. Naruto too, felt it and plunged harder into her. _

_Then, as a fast as a Lee on crack, the two of them instantly climaxed. Naruto groaning her name as she yelled his with all of her might. _

_The two of them laid there, connected until the last waves of their love making ended. _

_Sweaty and tired she looked up to see Naruto with a smile on his face as he kissed her and told her, " I love you" _

_The last thing she felt before falling into the darkness was Naruto's kiss on her forehead. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked at the door, soft sobs coming from the other side as he sat down on the floor.

His head leaning on the door, the soft coldness of the wood dulling the sweat on his forehead.

He knew that she was scared, he would be too if he was in the same situation. But he was the father of the baby and he wanted more than anything to be with her right now. To hold her, tell he loves her, and to stop her tears from falling.

"Hinata-Chan, please, please open the door."

Shuffling, " I cant"

He frowned, was she scared of him? " Why, you know that I would never hurt you"

" I me-messed u-up, I-I-I I got pr-pregn-ant. I am s-so st-stupid. The-this I-is al-all my fa-fault."

Naruto instantly lifted his head. _She didn't do anything wrong!!_

" Hinata, you didn't do anything wrong!! You are NOT Stupid. I LOVE YOU!! The baby is not a mess up!! You and I both know that!! So open this door and let me hold you!! I want to," tears were now falling down his eyes, " I want to"

His voice was cracking, " I want to be with you. Please just let me hold you and our baby. Hinata." He was crying and his voice was cracking as he stood there, the door separating him and his love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was crying, sobbing uncontrollably. Her body was raked with convulsions.

She had told him, she had told him.

And,

Now,

She was so scared.

_What have I done??_ She thought miserably. Her relationship with him was surely doomed.

Hell, they were only 20 years old!! It's over,_ he hates me, and I just know it_

"Hinata-Chan, please, please open the door." What?

" I cant" she couldn't.

" Why, you know that I would never hurt you" _but you are, I know that you are going to leave me. _

" I me-messed u-up, I-I-I I got pr-pregn-ant. I am s-so st-stupid. The-this I-is al-all my fa-fault." _I am so pathetic. Stuttering. _

She hadn't done that for the past 3 years.

" Hinata, you didn't do anything wrong!! You are NOT Stupid. I LOVE YOU!! The baby is not a mess up!! You and I both know that!! So open this door and let me hold you!! I want to, I want to"

" I want to be with you. Please just let me hold you and our baby. Hinata."

Oh, god, now he was crying.

Crying.

He sounded so pained. What will he do when she opens the door?

I love you Naruto-kun. I truly do 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He looked up to the sound of the lock on the door 'click'.

The door opened to show a tear-stained face of Hinata, her eyes watery and looking at him.

He too had tears flowing down his cheeks as he walked over to her. The two of them stared into each other's eyes; Naruto put a gentle hand on her stomach, her two hands over his.

"This is, our baby. I am so happy Hinata, I truly am," he whispered to her.

She nodded to him, and before she could even blink. He already had her in his arms, and kissing her passionately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" I love you, the both of you with all my heart." He whispered to her.

" I love you too, you have no clue how much you mean to me." She replied.

The two of them lay in bed that night, her back to his chest as his hands held her close.

With one hand on Hinata's stomach, the other holding her close to him, Naruto couldn't think of any other place he would rather be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAYAYAYAYAY! I FINISHED THE CHAPPIE.

You guys have no clue how hard making that lemon was. Seriously, it is sooo hard to make innocent Hinata and sweet Naruto have sex!! Really it was hard!!

Any ways, the next chappie shall be posted by the 15th of the 14th. Sooo, review and I will love you forever!!

Don't forget to read my other stories, like **Before Time Ran Out. **It is the second book in my Time series.

Ja Ne

Bunny

EXTRA:

Naruto: So, Gaara what should I get Kankuro?

Gaara: A Doll, for his collection

Naruto: really!! That will be easy!!

…………….

Kankuro: sooo, who is next?

Naruto: me!! Me!! ME!!!

Kankuro: okay! What did you get me? (Rips at paper)

Naruto: sooo, how do you like your birthday present?

………………

Gai: wow, I can't believe he got him a Barbie.

Hizashi: Bunny-Chan (Tamiko-Chan81) does not own Barbie or Naruto.


	6. Goodbye my love, Mission!

SORRY!! I know that I have not updated in like, what? FOREVER!!

Anyways, I just want to thank all of my wonderful reviewers. You guys ROCK! Btw, I will hopefully be updating a lot more in the next week or two, yay Christmas break!!

Hmm, I got nothing really to say so, on with the story.

Also, they are in September, just so you all know!!!

Okay, just so you all know, Sakura and everyone else are jounnin. So, also, my two new OC'S will be introduced in this chappie.

WARNING: THERE WILL BE SOME LIME IN THIS CHAPPIE. SO, IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM, (WHICH YOU SHOULDN'T IF YOU HAVE READ SO FAR) THEN HIT THE PRETTY BUTTON WITH THE WORD " BACK" ON IT.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS; I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OC'S.

THANX!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Goodbye my love, Mission! Trip to the unknown.

Recap:

That night, (after they had sex) the two of them (I use that line too much!) lay in bed together.

Sakura smiled as she watched Sasuke's peaceful expression as he slept. He always looked so happy when he slept. Once, she thought that he was just having a really good wet dream, thus explaining why he was smiling so much. But in the end she just forgot about it.

Out of nowhere he spoke, " go to sleep you will need you energy for you mission."

She smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips and replied, " I love you. Sweet dreams Sasuke-kun"

" I love you too, sweeter dreams"

The two of them fell asleep shortly afterwards, resting peacefully in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura woke up to the sound of Sasuke's alarm clock going off. The numbers _4:30_ buzzed in bright red. She glared at the clock, contemplating smashing it and going back to sleep.

But, alas, Sasuke hit the buzzer and pulled her closer to him. She looked up into his face to see his eyes closed and face in a soft expression. She smiled and gently kissed the corner of his lips before getting up and taking a shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke got up a minute after her, his body worn out and tired. He had to day off and was planning on sleeping after Sakura left for her mission.

_Ah, right her damn mission. _He thought, _a whole damn month without her!!_

He smirked when he thought of the day that she would get back.

He would be at home, she would come in find him in the bedroom and the two of them would kiss until things got heated up and softly she would whisper into his ear….

RIIIINNNNGGG! RIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!! PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE YOU EMO WHORE!

No, not really.

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!! RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGG!!

He glared at the electrical contraption that disturbed his daydream and silently wished the person on the phone would die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto, holding the phone, sneezed loudly and fell off of his chair in his kitchen from the force.

" Damn you TEME!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke, too, sneezed and glared even harder at the phone before he heard Sakura yelled, " PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE!!!"

He then glared at the bathroom door before picking up the phone and asking,

"Hello? Uchiha Sasuke."

'Teme!! Hey man! I thought you would never answer your phone'

"Hn, well, some people like to sleep in on their only DAY OFF!!!"

'Hehe, well, c'mon it is FRIDAY!! So get up! I have great news for you and Sakura-Chan!!'

"Dobe, I would like to have my hearing when I hang up. And plus, Sakura wont get to talk to you, she has a mission to got to."

'What!! Why wasn't I told about this??'

"She got it yesterday, and well, the two of us had to say goodbye to each other. Seeing as she will be gone for a month." he finished with a soft blush on his face.

'TEME!! You better not have done what I think you have done!' he yelled back.

"Chill dobe, she wanted it too." He said this with a cocky voice.

'Ahhhhhhh! No! My non-virgin ears! What have you done?' he screamed into the receiver.

"Non-virgin, wow, I am impressed! Hn, I gotta go, Sakura will be leaving at 6:30 so meet us at the east gates."

'Okay, see ya later Teme.'

CLICKx2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura came out of the bathroom completely dressed and ready for her mission. She looked over to the clock, _5:27 damn I have too much time to waste. _

She walked out of the bedroom into the kitchen to see Sasuke making some eggs and pancakes. Complete with the pink apron and orange bandana. (1)

She giggled softly when she heard him curse and began to pull his burned finger to his lips. Although, she walked over to him and pulled the offended finger into her mouth and winked at his surprised face.

After kissing his burned finger, she gently kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "good morning" he replied with a 'good morning' and a kiss on her-not-so-large-anymore forehead.

The two of them went to the table and enjoyed their breakfast while talking about random things, Sasukes hand never letting hers go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat up, looked over to the sleeping beauty in his arms. _I am the luckiest man in the world to have her. _His eyes landed on her stomach,_ and our baby._

He looked over to the clock on his nightstand, the bright red numbers showing the time to be 6:12. He sighed, today his sister, (Sakura) was going to leave for a month, and he had to tell her that he was going to have a baby.

He gently shook Hinata, trying to wake her up. After a minute she finally woke up her pale white eyes looking up at him with confusion.

"Sakura is leaving for a mission and I am going to see her off. Do you want to come? I am planning on telling her about our little baby, if that is alright with you."

"I will go with you. YAWN, I would like to tell her, seeing as she will be our doctor." She giggled as Naruto tickled her sides.

After he finished tickling her, Naruto laid his head down on her stomach, closing his eyes he allowed himself to relax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked down the street, Sasuke by her side. She was going to be leaving in a few minutes and the weight of what was going on was finally taking its toll on the both of them.

She saw her three teammates at the gates waiting patiently for her. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Naruto and Hinata walking toward them. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes, using her will power just keep them at bay.

When she met up with Naruto, he was smiling showing all of his teeth to her and Sasuke. Strangely, she could have sworn she heard a ping somewhere. (2)

"Hey Sakura-Chan!!" he boasted.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Hinata-Chan. How are you two?" she asked.

Naruto smiled, looked over to Hinata, "Well, we are just fine. But, we have some very important news to tell you two."

Sasuke looked over to his best friend, curiosity getting the best of him. Noticing the way that Naruto was holding his fiancé, his hand holding her stomach protectively. A though crossed his mind but he quickly dismissed it.

Seriously, the dobe wouldn't do that. He's not even married to her. Geez Sasuke, she would not allow herself to get…right?

He shook his head and looked over to the couple, preparing himself for what Naruto had to say.

"Alright, I know you guys are gonna say we are too young, but, we decided to have our wedding sooner so that everything will be okay."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, not totally understanding him. "But I thought you two were gonna wait till like February or something, why have it sooner?"

Naruto looked over to Hinata, a smile spreading across his face. Hinata looked up at him and smiled to him, "What Naruto is trying to say is that…."

" I am pregnant." She spoke prideful.

Sakura and Sasuke stood there, eyes wide with shock. "You y-you are pr-preg-nant!" Sakura yelled with shock.

Hinata and Naruto only smiled and held each other tighter. Sakura was about to say something when the team leader came to her and said, "We have to move out."

The team leader was a young woman, about the age of 26. With red hair and blue eyes, her name was Nina (Ninaleoliona) from what sakura knew, she was once part of the Hunter Nin before she dropped out when she got married.

Sakura nodded and kissed Sasuke on the lips, " I love you" the two of them whispered to each other before she waved goodbye to Naruto and Hinata.

"I will see you guys in a month! Congratulations you two!!" she said as she walked away from them and to her team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She walked with her partner, the two of them had to scout out a place for them to sleep for the night. Her partner, from what she had gathered, was named Thaliana, or Thalia for short. She was the same age as sakura, and she has a kekkai genkai. Her family, like the Inuzuka clan, can control panther demons. (PantherdemonXO8).

After about 20 minutes the two of them found a small cave good enough for the four of them to rest in for the night. In the morning the team was leaving for the mist country. There had been reports of a cannibal attacking drifters and other low level ninja. The mist would have taken care of it, but the man was a missing Nin from Konoha and he was to be brought back alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke looked out the window of his living room, it had been a day without his Sakura and he was already missing her like crazy! Plus, he had a blabbering Naruto with a shy Hinata to keep him company.

"I think that we should have a buffet!! Since our wedding is going to be huge!! And there should be lots and lots of RAMEN! RAMENRAMENRAMENRAMNENRAMENRAMEN!!!!…" And so on.

Geez, can't a guy have his ONLY day off in peace?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HUZZAH!! I got it done!! So, how are you all? I am hoping the season is good for you all!!

There has been NO SNOW WHATSOEVER!! That sucks big time!!

1 - the Pink apron is Sakuras and the Orange Bandana was a gift from Naruto.

2 - I swear that all of the characters make a ping when they Smile!!

But, I will not waste anymore of your time; have fun with this little extra, also, I LOVE YOU JESSE!!

EXTRA:

Naruto: but I want ramen!!

Sakura: no.

Naruto: Ra-men! Read my lips I want RA-MEN!!

Sakura: okay _I will get you your raw men. _

………………….

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL? _Faints. _

Sakura: what you said you wanted some Raw Men, I though you would like the dancing guys in sexy fireman outfits! OHH! They are sooo Raw!!

………………………………….

Kakashi: hmm, so that's where Sasuke gets his extra cash.

…………………………………..

Orochimaru: Tamiko-Chan does not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Me: good boy-girl-thing, JUST TAKE KABUTO!_ Runs away screaming bloody Mary._

Orochimaru: yay, I got my bitch back!!


	7. DOCTOR! OPERATION! DESPERATION!

Hating Her Chapter 7

Hey! Sorry that it has taken sooo long for me to update.

This chappie is mainly about life in Konoha, you know, just the norm.

HA!

Any ways, I hope you all review, it makes me happy when you review and my muse gets active when you review!

Standard Review Applied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: DOCTOR! OPERATION! DESPERATION!

It has been a little over two weeks since Sakura had left for her mission and everything was, well, pretty bland.

Sasuke looked out of his bedroom window. He had the day off due to the lack of missions.

He looked over to the calendar; today was the day that Neji was going to have his operation. He had gotten hit in the face and fell off of a tree and fractured his cheekbone.

Apparently, his fracture, it did not heal right and he got infected. They are supposed to cut off the piece of infected bone and replace it with a metal one.

"Hmm, maybe I can find someone to train with. That will keep me entertained."

So, Sasuke sent out to train…again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji sat the bed. He was already in the hospital gown; the only thing missing was his Tenten.

From what he had gathered, the operation was going to start in a couple of hours and he was supposed to sit in the stupid hospital room until then.

He would have not have been so bad, but Tenten was not here yet and he was bored and a…wee…bit…. lonely.

Yes, Hyuuga Neji was lonely.

He and Tenten had been together for so long and he was so used to her presence that it bothered him more than usual to not have her around.

Somewhere during his musings, Tenten had came in and was standing behind him a smile on her face as she walked up behind him.

She got ready and was just about to jump on him …

"You're late."

Damn, she missed out again!

"Just you wait and see, one of these days I am sooo gonna scare you." She mused in a low voice.

He turned around to her, a soft and genuine smile on his face that he reserved just for her sprayed across his features. "Well, you go ahead and do that, but I would suggest that you come and give me a hug and kiss before I tackle you"

She raised her eyebrow. "You don't look so threatening with that gown on, pony"

He narrowed his eyes at her nickname. She had given it to him when they first met, saying that he looked like a little pony with his long hair. He remembered the nickname that he had given her when they had bet, banana cuz her hair reminded him of a Banana split with the ice cream balls on the sides.

He was about to jump at her when they heard a knock at the door.

Both immediately looked at the door before it opened to reveal Shizune standing there with a wooden clipboard in her hands.

"Are you comfortable Neji-San?" she asked, trying to sound professional but finding it hard with his hair down.

He only nodded, and it was Tenten who broke the silence with her question.

"When will his operation be?"

"Oh, it is going to be as soon as Tsunade gets a room and finishes her current operation. After that all we have to worry about is the medication we give him. Then he will be in for surgery."

They nodded towards her, and watched as she left them alone.

Tenten looked back at Neji, and noticed he had on the I-am-worried-and-scared-shitless-but-am-a-man-and-a-ninja-so-I-cant-show-what-I-feel-right-now look.

So, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to give him a kiss, careful not to hurt his jaw.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji lay on the hospital bed, they were currently transporting him to the operation room and he had Tenten by his side her eyes full of worry and love.

They were about to reach the doors when he raised his hand, signaling for them to stop moving him.

He looked up into Tenten's eyes and pulled her down for a kiss, after, "I love you," he whispered to her.

As he left down the hall and into the operation room, only one thought was on his mind,

_Gods Tenten is hot when she is wearing a skirt._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked out of the hospital window, he had taken Hinata to the hospital cause her cousin was in surgery and she wanted to see him and tell him about their baby.

He felt a little pressure on his shoulder and looked down to see his Hinata sleeping softly on his shoulder.

He smiled before kissing her head and putting a hand around her shoulders.

Looking across the room he saw Tenten talking softly with Lee. He too had a worried face on and was unusually quiet. He just guessed that he was too worried about his best friend.

Yawning, he rested his head on his fiancée's head and let her gentle breathing lull him into a soft sleep.

Whispering softly, "I love you" before completely falling asleep.

He faintly thought that he heard it back, and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat up in his bed. It was four in the morning and he couldn't sleep.

He missed his Sakura.

Really, he REALLY missed her.

Swiping a hand across where her small body usually was he groaned, life was not life without her.

Sighing his stood up and walked over to their joined closets and pulled out one of her shirts.

Yawning, he walked back over to the bed, after putting the shirt on the pillow, he held onto it. Inhaling her scent and feeling a little bit better, he fell asleep.

Unknown to him, his flower was in trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"NINA!" her team was gone, she couldn't find them anywhere.

She had gotten separated from her team and now she was alone. She hated the feeling of being alone.

She heard a twig break around her (doesn't that always happen?) and turned around to see…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha, I left you all with a cliffhanger. Well, the next chappie shall be very interesting. I hoped you all like this, it was kinda hard but I got it done.

Geez, school sucks! I have to make up a day or I have to retake all of my courses! My principle is an asshole!

Grr. I am woman hear me roar.

Nah, Jk. Please Review!

P.S. I LOVE YOU M.B.


	8. Ino’s Big Dilemma

Hey everyone! I am so sorry that I have not updated in such a long time! I hope that you all liked the last chapter! Sorry to all of you guys who want me to speed up to the part with Sakura cutting her wrists. That is a very _very _long way ahead into the future. (About a good 20 Chapters)

Also, I will be posting dates at the top of each chapter near the title that is merely the date of time in Narutoland. Hehe, yea, that is just so that the story will flow nicely and that you guys will know how the weather is and all of that fun junk!

Lovies you all!

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**Warning: There will be some Cannibalism in this chapter if you have a problem or if it offends you, please do not read. **

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7: Ino's Big Dilemma – September 23.

Ino sat down on her bed, today was such an important day in her life and the most important people in her life were not there for her.

Sakura was on a mission.

Chouji was gone in Suna helping them establish a new chip factory.

Asuma-Sensei was out again with Kurenai-san in some weird place.

And most importantly her love, her protector, her heart and soul, Shika, was yet to see her.

Sure, yesterday was his birthday and he was spending some time with his family, but HEY! They have been together for almost a year! Doesn't that make her good enough for him to see her on HER birthday?

She sighed as she looked into her mirror that was even the worst part; _he totally forgot that my birthday was today. _

She had found out that Hinata was pregnant yesterday when she visited Neji at the hospital; she had to smile at the memory. Her and Hinata had gotten closer as friends after her and Naruto began to date and had helped her bag the blonde haired Shinobi of Konoha.

Standing up and walking over to her window she noticed Sasuke walking towards her house with a box and flowers, he seemed somewhat annoyed and nervous. Watching him, she notices that he was _actually_ walking to her house to give _her_ a present!

_Take that Forehead! Your boyfriend is giving me a present!_

Giddy and hyper with excitement she ran down her stairs and fixed her hair and opened the door before Sasuke could even knock. It was true! Her mind was not playing tricks on her! THE Uchiha Sasuke was giving her a gift!

Sitting in his hands innocently was a bouquet of Tulips and a box with birthday wrapping paper on it. "Um, hey Ino" Sasuke spoke to her after the initial shock of having her open the door and sticking her face into his face wore off.

Even though she had given up on Sasuke and was dating her Shikamaru, she still thought that he was cute and loved to make Sakura jealous whenever he did anything for her. "Come on in Sasuke! It is sooo nice to see you!" she excited said to him as she blushed at his attire. A pair of black Capri with a white muscle shirt under a black button up shirt. Sure, the blacks clashed, but hey! This was _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, and he looked great in anything that he wore, even if he just threw on what was in his closet.

"Umm, sorry Ino I cant stay for long, I have to go over to the dobe's house and talk to him, but Sakura left this for you and asked me to deliver it to you."

At this moment, Ino felt the evil little her inside of her mind appear and start screaming at how bored and stoic he looked. _And all this time I thought that he was giving me a present! Ohh, I am sooo gonna get you Forehead!_

Oh, yes, the evil little Ino with devil horns and a tail was out and ready to pummel anyone who got on her nerves.

"Oh that is okay Sasuke! Thanks for everything! See ya later!" she yelled out of her door as he left down the street and waved a hand at her as he left to the ramen obsessed mans house.

"Today sucks" she commented as she sat down on her couch and opened her present to see a pair of silk gloves with and embroidered purple flower on it, damn Sakura! She knew that she already had three pairs of gloves!

Today officially sucked!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura stared hard at her surroundings; she had been running for hours and was almost out of energy. After the man that they were looking for had found her, she had tried to subdue him but it was to no use, he was very good at defending himself against her attacks.

She felt the sting in her wrist and looked down to see where he had bitten her hand and nearly taken off one of her fingers!

Pulling out some gauze, she looked around to make sure that she was alone and wrapped her hand tenderly. When she heard a small sound of running water, she walked off into the direction and let the memories of last night flood into her mind,

"_NINA!" her team was gone, she couldn't find them anywhere._

_She had gotten separated from her team and now she was alone. She hated the feeling of being alone._

_She heard a twig break around her (doesn't that always happen?) and turned around to see…_

Akito, the man that they had been looking for, his long orange hair up in a ponytail and his black eyes flashing maliciously as he stared at her body. "Mm, you look good, so very good to…eat."

_With that he ran at her, his teeth flashing in the darkness as she stared at the moving form. She pulled out a kunai and thrust it at the moving man. As she noticed the blood fall from his arm, her eyes widened as she heard the man laugh hysterically. _

"_Mm, blood, such a wonderful taste." He mumbled as he licked the flowing blood from his arm. Scared, Sakura stared to run at him, her katana ready and positioned for his heart…_

"_Ahh!" he had evaded her katana and was now chewing on her wrist. _

"_LET, ME.GO." she was screaming at him. _

_As the man continued to chew on her wrist she punched him and kicked him, only to make his grip tighten. Tears flew to her eyes as she tried once more to get the man off of her and had kicked him in the place that you are really not supposed to kick guys. _

_As he fell to the ground he tried to pry off her fingers. _

_Pulling away she ran off into the forest, he laughter seeming to be fallowing her through the night. She screamed for her teammates, yet received no answer as her fears rose to a new height as the laughter got louder and the blood on her wound stared to flow even faster from her hand. _

_Crouching to the ground holding her wrist and letting the pain finally take over her, she fought back the tears that wanted so desperately to fall from her jade eyes. _

_  
"Oh, Sasuke-Kun give me strength." She whispered to herself as the pain grew worse and the tears that she had held back for so long fell from her eyes. _

Where is everybody?_ She thought worriedly. _

"_Could he have gotten to them also?" No, they had gotten separated, that's all he couldn't have gotten to them and killed them. _

_Looking frantically around as the laughter once again reached her ears, she stood up and ran into a different direction. _

_Running until the bright flashes of morning hit her eyes, and the laughter had died down…for now. _

Pulling off the now bloodied cloth, she grimaced as the wind hit her wound. It was deep, really deep and she knew that if she didn't get it treated soon, she could die, or worse…she could lose her hand.

Holding back a cry of pain as her hand his the water, she merely closed her eyes and let the pain once again consume her. She sighed as the pain began to fade away and her body relaxed.

After washing her wound she stared into the water, she really looked like a mess. Sweat covered her face and some dirt from running and falling and from the trees. She even noticed a leaf stuck in her hair. After cleaning herself up, she looked around and tried to think of a way to find her teammates.

"Dammit, this bastards made me miss the Piggy's Birthday!" Grr, she was really looking forward to getting wasted and having fun too.

Fixing her wound and walking off, she faintly heard the sound of hysterical laughter and got ready for the upcoming fight…hoping that it would be Akito's last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino sighed today was just no going her way and it was annoying her sooo much. It was almost 6:30 and the only person to wish her a happy birthday was Sasuke and it was from his girlfriend!

Not even her boyfriend had called her or anything!

Today was her 21st birthday and she had nobody to spend it with! Grr, she was going to kick some major ass if nobody came over, hell she would be happy even Lee or Shino came over and gave her a 'Happy Birthday'.

The gods must hate her for eating Naruto's extra ramen.

And Chouji's chip reserve.

And…Sakura's fortune cookies.

And…for stealing Tamiko-Chan's Orange chicken with vegetable rice…(THAT WAS YOU!)

Looking through a random magazine she heard her phone ring and she picked up, only to hear somebody say to meet them at the local bar…

Interesting anyone?

Fixing her hair and changing into a skirt and sweatshirt, she made her way to the bar…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Ino entered the said bar, she noticed that the lights were out and it was unusually quiet. Locating the light switch, and turning it up, she was greeted with…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY INO!"

Before her were all of her friends and above them a banner saying, 'You're 21 get DRUNK!'

Smiling happily, she walked up to everyone and thanked them all for setting this up for her.

As the party went on, she looked around for her Shika, only to find everyone else _but_ her lazy boyfriend.

Pulling Kiba from the desert table she asked, "have you seen Shika-Kun?"

He shook his head saying that Shika said that he would find her. Sighing she went to the bar and got herself a beer, she was really going to need it if she was going to have to wait for the slowest man in Konoha.

As the hours past and the day finally ended Ino walked home, with the help of Lee and Kiba, cause she couldn't carry all of the presents and walk in heels!

After thanking the two, she went up to her room, just hoping to relax, oh would she be surprised when she sees what is upstairs!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Opening her door Ino came face to….

A sleeping Shikamaru.

Wait!

_A sleeping SHIKAMARU!_

What. The. Hell.

She walked over to her bed and noticed that he was in his boxers and had a rose in his hands. For the first time since she had been in her room she noticed the candles placed around her that were lit, some, she noted had gone out for being lit for to long.

Taking off her shoes and placing the rose in a vase, she climbed into her bed and kissed the lazy genius on the lips as she snuggled into his strong arms and smiled as she heard a soft 'Troublesome' from her lover as she fell asleep.

Gently falling into the darkness she could only think one thing:

Today rocked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehe, well as I said before sorry for the wait. I will most likely post a new chapter tomorrow so that you guys wont have to wait forever.

As a treat I will give you all a preview!

Chapter 8: Sakura's Battle! Clash of the Nin! – September 30th

After a week, she had found her team, only to see that Akito had actually attacked them. Finding her inner strength, she fights not only to protect her teammates, but for her very life!


	9. Sakura’s Battle! Clash of the Nin!

Hey everyone! Hehe, I really liked all of my reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8: Sakura's Battle! Clash of the Nin! – September 30th

Sakura wondered tiredly around the forest, it had been a week since her attack and she had not heard for Akito since. She looked down to her hand and sighed, she was only able to heal it partially since she only had one hand that was working properly.

"What the hell is going on here?" it seemed as if she was running in circles.

"Asshole! I swear!" she heard the faint swearing and she turned her head in the direction of the voice.

Running, she smelt the faint scent of … burning rabbit? She dismissed it and ran to the scent hoping to find her teammates and kill the bastard Akito.

As she came to a clearing, she saw two of her teammates, Nina and Thalia. They both looked a little bit banged up. She could see a large bandage on Nina's arm. She ran to them and stopped once she noticed them looking at her.

"Sakura?" Nina looked at her if she was an alien, or Akito in this case.

"Hey you guys." Was all that she could get before she passed out and was caught by Thalia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking at the unconscious body in her arms, Thalia just looked at the team leader and sighed. Today was just not her day.

"So, want to help me out here, Cap?"

They both set Sakura on one of the blankets and Nina went to work on her hand. Nina, who had once been part of the Hunter Nin, had training in minor healing. Luckily, Sakura had healed herself so that Nina could heal her.

Looking up at Thalia, she motioned for her to finish cooking the hare that they had caught earlier. Nina looked down at Sakura's dirt stained face and sighed, at least Sakura was alive. Their other teammate Daren had not been so lucky.

He had been sent as a backup Medic just in case something happened. Unfortunately, he was not as prepared as they all thought. None of them were when it came to Akito. He had used up most of his chakra saving them from the attack from Akito 3 day's prior. He was so exhausted from healing them that he could not protect himself from the attack, Akito had torn off his head and dragged away his body.

Now all that was left of Daren, was his headband and his medical kit.

Sighing, she looked over to Thalia, she felt terrible for her, and she knew that Daren had been a close friend of hers in the academy. Shaking her head, she got back to work on healing Sakura's wounds.

"Thalia, maybe you should rest, you seem tired." Thalia looked up at Nina and shook her head.

"I am fine, just a bit worn out from summoning my panther." Nina nodded and sat back. Luckily sakura had only suffered from that small wound on her hand and exhaustion.

Grabbing a water bottle from her pack, she took a sip before spilling the rest on Sakura's forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi stared at his ceiling fan, watching as it went round and round. He felt a small hand reach out and wrap itself around his bare waist. He looked down at his girlfriend, Shiori, and smiled.

She was a truly beautiful woman, with her pure white hair and white skin. But to him, the most beautiful thing about her was her stunning blue eye.

Her bare body pressed itself against his, and he felt to kiss his bare chest in silent affection. He smiled and kissed to the top of her head. Her white hair fanned out around his chest and bed.

He felt to vibration of her soft and melodic humming and started to comb through her hair with his fingers, letting the soft lullaby of hr voice send him into a soft and peaceful tranquility.

As the humming became softer and he felt her sit up and her gentle hand reach up to his face.

"Kakashi-Kun?" her voice penetrated to the soft silence of the room.

He looked into her eyes and nodded, hoping that she as all right. She smiled to him and moved her completely nude form on top of his completely nude form straddling him.

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips, her gentle hands weaving through his hair. He sat up and wrapped his long arms scarred with past missions and harsh trainings around her small form.

Holding her body to his, and setting his head on her collar bone just to feel her heart beating, he whispered, "What is it?" he felt her soft body tense underneath his head and he looked up to see her blushing and looking away from his body.

"Shiori-Chan?" he softly rubbed her back with one of his hands and the other pulled her head down for a passionate kiss.

The kiss became heated as her hands pulled his head closer for a deeper kiss and his hands grasped the soft skin of her backside.

They continued to ravish each other, kisses going everywhere. On her cheeks, on his neck, her temple, his bare chest, until she pulled away and looked him in the eyes. He never covered his sharingan eye when he was with her; he never felt the need to hide himself from the woman currently straddling him.

Staring him in the eyes and her small and gentle hands holding onto his cheeks, she whispered her deepest secret.

"I think that I am falling in love with you."

Sure the two of them had told each other that they loved each other plenty of times, but this time, he felt the weight of her words fall onto him and the with the passionate feeling deep within himself, he could not stop himself from uttering the next words.

"Me too."

Her small blue eyes widened and she stared shocked at him, her eyes searching his for any trace of a lie, and to her surprise and joy she found none. Tears fell from her cheeks as she leaned her head forwards and pressed her forehead against his.

Letting her tears fall, her head pressed to his, her hands still holding his cheeks she kissed him with all of the love she had, all of the passion she had for this man in her arms.

Kissing her back with equal passion and love, Kakashi wrapped his around the young woman in his arms. Lifting one hand up, he gently wiped away her crystal tears, kissing her white cheeks that had became slightly red from her tears.

She laughed faintly as she noticed their position, and pulled back slightly to see his face. Noticing his confusion, she pulled one of his hands and placed it on her breast, and smiled at him softly as he smiled back in understanding before changing their positions so that she was beneath his body.

"Seems as though I am becoming addicted to you." He murmured into her hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist awaiting his body to enter hers.

"Seems that way." And she moaned as Kakashi plunged into petite body, sending jolts of pleasure through their bodies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat up with a jolt, the dark night sky greeting her.

Looking around, she noticed that the fire from earlier was long gone out, and she saw to human sized lumps under a two sleeping bags.

Rubbing her forehead, she noticed that her hair was wet and that her forehead was slightly damp. Her brow knitted together in confusion until she noticed an empty bottle of water next to her and realized that somebody must have poured water on her face to keep her fever down.

Sighing, she sat up and stretched listening to the cracks and letting her muscles relax. She looked down at her hand and smiled, at least she was healed and wouldn't have to lose her hand.

_Ew, a metal hand? I doubt that Sasuke-kun would like that. Hehe. _

(Pinkrazor – I just love your review that I had to put that!)

She smiled at the thought of being home and seeing her Sasuke again, she truly did miss him and was dying to get back home into his arms. What she would give just to kiss him right now, it's been nearly 22 days that she had been without him, and she really wanted to be home for their four-year anniversary.

She really didn't want to wake up her teammates, but she had to tell one of them that she was going to go get some food, it seems as though they ate all of the rabbit that they had cooked earlier.

She looked up at the sky, feeling a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach; she didn't know what it was. She just felt so very uneasy. She thought that maybe she was forgetting something, and she looked around and realized that there were only two people with her.

_Wasn't there supposed to be someone else? Daren! Where is he? Could he have…?_

Her inner ramblings stopped as she saw the headband clutched in the hands of Thalia, so she was right, Daren had died.

Narrowing her eyes, she knew just who it was to blame for the death of her teammate.

But, that feeling didn't go away, even after she realized that Daren was dead, maybe she was just hungry?

_No, I know that I am hungry, but I know the difference between being hungry and…and what the hell I am feeling right now. Why hasn't one of them woken up? Shouldn't Nina have at least checked up on me? Shouldn't one of them be keeping watch?_

Fear rose deep within her body as she walked over to them, praying that they were all right, praying that she wouldn't see to dead bodies.

When she walked over to them, she noted that they were sleeping, very heavily too heavily for a mission, especially like this.

"Guys, c'mon wake up. Nina? What the hell is going no here?" she shook the two of them very harshly, not enough to hurt them, but to at least wake them up. Yet the two of them remained in their slumber.

There were no signs of them being attacked, nobody was around them, the only thing that could explain it was…

Sakura ran over to the fire and looked at the remains of the Rabbit, hoping that she was wrong.

She sniffed the remains, and her eyes grew dark as the realization hit her. The sleeping, the inability to respond, they were drugged. She ran over to them and smelled the breaths, and confirmed her suspicion about them being drugged.

She heard the sound of running and turned around just in time to see Akito running towards her with a malicious smile on his face. She immediately jumped into action by getting into a defensive position in front of Nina and Thalia.

(Just so you guys know, I doubt that I can write a good fight scene. So, this might not sound so good!)

Akito flashed his razor teeth and ran straight into her biting her right forearm, his eyes looked into her terrified ones with amusement and he was about to grab onto her waist, until the poof and smoke from her bushin made him look around him shocked.

As the smoke cleared, he noticed that she distracted him just to get her teammates to safety. All that was left in the clearing was the old fire and rabbit remains.

He chuckled hysterically and yelled out into the night, "Your friends were stupid to eat the rabbit meat, they won't wake up for a good day or two with all of the Oneirogen (1) I placed into the rabbit. Hehe, you sure are lucky that you didn't wake up, you would have been my first meal of tonight!"

His laughter rang through the forest, and Sakura mentally tried to think of a strategy.

_So he used _Oneirogen, _damn him. Nina should have noticed it in the rabbit, we use it all the time in the hospital to put patients to sleep. All I have to do is keep him from getting to Nina and Thalia. Dammit! Hand to hand combat is to risky at the moment. _

"Come out come out where ever you are.." he walking around and laughing. His voice penetrated her thoughts and she jumped from her spot in the trees landed in a spot far enough away from Nina and Thalia so that Akito wouldn't get them.

"If you really want me, then come and get me you bastard!" her voice sounding through the forest and stopping the insane laughter.

He looked at her, his eyes wide and blank. Part of Sakura felt bad for the man.

She knew of his past, many of her reports at the hospital had his name on them. He had lost his baby daughter to a fire and he lost his sanity shortly after, blaming the world for the loss of his daughter. Somehow in his delusions, he came up with the idea that if he killed enough and got enough body parts, he could get his beloved Carrie back.

He stared to use his teeth shortly afterwards, biting people and tearing their flesh, his body and mind soon became addicted to the taste and he lost himself in the blood and flesh of others.

"I think that I will eat your eyes first, the color of them looks so _good_."

He ran at her, his hands up and teeth separated so that he could bite her, she threw a kunai to him, but he dodged it. She knew that this battle between him would be hard, he was insane and he was an ex-nin, a combination that she hated.

He ran at her, trying to bite at her forearms again, yet she knew that he would try that and quickly made another bushin, and ran behind him as he bit into the fake Sakura and watched it turn to smoke.

She flung her leg into the air and tried to kick the base of his skull, hoping to knock him out. Yet, he immediately ducked and turned around to grab her leg.

She moved to punch him, hoping to get him to let go of her leg, using no chakra she slammed her fist into the side of his face. To her horror, he smiled and laughed as the blood flowed down his face. She pulled her fist back, staring into his eyes. He was doing nothing, just staring into her eyes and holding onto her leg in a vice grip.

"Your eyes are mine," he murmured, and Sakura could see drool begin to gather at the corners of his mouth.

She grimaced as his hold on her leg strengthened and drool fell from his mouth onto her leg. His nails sunk into her skin and caused trails of blood to form and fall from around his fingers.

She knew what he was doing, if she were to move, he would unconsciously break her leg, then attack her when she was down. He wanted her to succumb to him, and let him take her eyes.

She knew that he wanted her to the scared prisoner, make her feel as if there was no other way out, she knew that he would hold on until something else sparked his attention.

_Shit, the only thing on his mind is my eyes, I can't afford to have him break my leg, and I promised Sasuke that I wouldn't get hurt. I won't break that promise, nor will I let him to hurt Nina and Thalia. _

An idea hit her and she mentally smirked, if what she was going to do worked, then she might be able to knock him out.

Closing her eyes, she summoned chakra to her eyes, letting the chakra cover her eyes, she opened them and watched as Akito eyes widened.

His grip on her leg loosened and she pulled back, finally breaking free from his hold. Blinking, she looked back up at him, he was mumbling.

"Your green eyes, where did they go?" tears were forming in his eyes, "Carries eyes are gone, all gone."

Akito's shoulders slumped as he reached his hands forward and wept, "Carries gone, where did she go? My baby, her eyes are gone." Tears were falling freely from his now pained blue eyes.

Sakura looked at him with pure black eyes, she had used her chakra to cover the color of her eyes. She watched as the helpless man cried before her, he was now on his knees, begging his daughter to come back to him.

"Carrie, come back, don't go, my Carrie."

She knew that if she changed the color of her eyes then his focus on her eyes would be lost, yet she didn't think that he would do…this, break down before her.

Gathering chakra into her hands, she was going to knock him unconscious and take him back to Konoha where he could get treated and hopefully, be able to let the loss of his daughter go.

She was about to strike the crying man; he hands ready to hit him, when all of a sudden…his head fell to the ground.

Scared, she jumped back letting her instincts take over.

She looked around trying to find the killer of Akito, what her eyes landed on scared her more than anything Akito could have ever done.

His eyes looked down at his sword, staring at the blood of Akito staining it. She could smell from her spot the thick and intense scent of blood coating him, and she tried to hide her shudder of fear.

The mans eyes looked up at hers, and for the first time she noticed that they were the natural black onyx, and not the blood red that he had always had.

Standing before her, in all of his bloody glory, was Sasuke's older brother, the man he hated more than anything.

Uchiha Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HA! I let you all with a cliffy! I finally broke my record! 8 pages! Go me!

Geez, I am so happy that I am getting so many reviews, you guys really rock! My school has been cancelled for the past 2 days due to low temp. I hope that tomorrow we don't have school so that I can update on the next chapter for Hating Her.

Well, please review and tell me what you think, Lovies Tammy!

1 – Oneirogen- it is the sleeping gas that is commonly used in hospitals. It can be used as a gas or injected, that's how Nina and Thalia got knocked out.


	10. Sasuke's Feelings 12:37

Yay! Sorry to all of you guys that wanted me to update sooner. But, sadly I have had a lot of other things that I have had to do recently. My other story 'Kisses of My Innocence' is really taking the spotlight from 'Hating Her'.

You guys should really read it!

Well, here you all go, I think that this chapter may be shorter than most others. It is pretty much Sasuke-centric, his feelings on things and people and his life.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9: Sasuke's Feelings – September 31, 12:37 a.m.

Sasuke sat up again; he just couldn't get any sleep. It seemed as if the fact that his girlfriend wasn't there was not the only reason that he couldn't get any sleep recently.

His eyes looked over to his clock on the wall, _12:37_; damn he just couldn't sleep at all.

Sasuke looked down at his hands, despite the fact that they were clean and free from and stains, he felt that the blood of the men that he had murdered in his life slowly staining them a scarlet dye. Clenching his fists, he sighed, if only Sakura was there. She would hold his hands in hers, kiss his lips, kiss his knuckles and tell him that he was a good man. All that mattered to him was that she was there to forgive him for his sins. If she…if she was not there then he did not think that he could make it in life without going crazy.

5 days.

It has been five days since he had been feeling this strange feeling.

It is almost as if someone was strangling him, taking something from him. His right hand unconsciously ran to his curse mark. His fingers touching the scars that had been made by his hands from his nails tearing into his skin.

He closed his eyes to quell those memories away. That bastard was dead. He had killed him three years prior. Sasuke looked up to his wall, eyes boring in to the hanging sword, the very sword given to him by Orochimaru, the very sword that tore off the head of the snake and stopped its heart from beating any longer. He smiled faintly; it was on the day that he had killed Orochimaru that he had finally said that he loved Sakura.

All of the hell that he had went through just to have her in his arms, the hellish return to the day that the snake bastard attacked, forcing him away from the peaceful tranquility that he had created with the pink-haired woman.

Letting his hand fall away from his dormant curse mark that would forever stain his skin with the tattoo, forever reminding him of his betrayal. Sasuke sighed, even though the bastard Orochimaru was out of the picture, that still did not make things okay.

His brother still lurked somewhere on this earth.

He had yet to kill that bastard.

He had been so foolish, as a young teen to use the cursed seal to make himself stronger. Using the forbidden power, overstepping everything and fighting foolishly. He had broken so many bonds; he had hurt so many people that were important to him.

Sasuke looked out of his window, standing up he gave up the fight and walked to his kitchen. He would not be able to get any sleep tonight anyways. Taking a tomato from the fridge, he sat down and chewed on the tomato-y goodness.

Soon, he thought, soon something big would happen. In the pit of his stomach, he felt this odd feeling, the one he got before the Uchiha clan massacre ever happened. He looked down to the half eaten tomato and sighed, he couldn't enjoy even eating now.

Something was wrong, yet, he did not know what it was or who is was going to affect.

"Itachi" that name, one he once adored, yet now spoke with hatred and malice.

His only brother, a man who he once wanted more than anything to be like, now was the only man that he truly hated and wanted to die in a slow, torturous fashion.

"I will kill him." That is what he had said ever since he was eight, yet, whenever he was around his Sakura, even the thought of Itachi had never registered in his mind. Sasuke loved his brother; at one time he loved his brother more than anything in the world. And to this day, Sasuke still loves the brother that would give him piggy-back rides and read him bed-time stories before he left for long missions, to Sasuke, the brother that he once loved died the day that the rest of the Uchiha's did.

Sasuke's eyes landed on a family picture that he had hung up a couple of months before; it was of him and his family when he was only six. Sasuke walked over to the picture, running his fingers over his mothers face, he felt a strong ping of pain run through his body. He loved his mother dearly; she had always smiled and cheered him on, even when he did poorly on things.

His father.

The man that had encouraged him to be his best, to outdo anything and everything. A man that Sasuke barely knew, being the son of the clan head, he thought, was never something that he liked. And when he was to have children of his own, he would make sure to be the father that he wanted growing up, to always be there. Sasuke looked at the face of his brother, who was eleven at the time the picture had been taken. His brother actually smiled in this picture. That, Sasuke pondered, rarely was seen in any of the pictures that were in the Uchiha family archives.

Sasuke sat back down on the kitchen chair; looking back down at his hands he once again had the feeling. The strange feeling of loss, he hated that feeling. He had grown accustomed to loss, yet, this feeling in the pit of his stomach really…it was really powerful.

Sakura.

That name had so many meanings to him. Love. Protector. Caregiver. Heart. Soul. Lover. So many different words came to his mind to describe the pink haired love of his life. He wandered what it would be like if he did not have her in his life. The thought, though, always gave him a headache because he knew that if he did not have her in his life than he would be a huge mess.

He sighed, that damn feeling.

Despite that little fact that he loved Sakura and his closest friends, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi and so on, the thought of one of them killing Itachi, the man that he has wanted to kill for so long made him cringe.

Surely, none of them, excluding Naruto and Kakashi, could kill his brother. Itachi was so very strong and could take on all of the rookie nine and still get away without a scratch.

But, what if one of them did?

Sasuke did not like that thought. He had given up so much to reach his goal. If that were to be taken away from him so soon, what would happen? He knew that Sakura would never betray him like that. She was the only person in the world whom he told the terrors of the four years spent in Sound.

The beatings, the excruciating training, being deprived of food and water. The worst of all was that Orochimaru and Kabuto both had frequently tortured him, and being the fool that he was, he believed them back then when they said that it was 'training'.

Sasuke sighed; he did not know what control he would have over his body if his goal were to be taken away from him. Besides Sakura and Naruto, that was the most important thing in his life. Sakura was the love of his life and Naruto was the closest thing that he would ever have as a brother, and uncle to his future children.

"Dammit, Sakura" the feeling did not cease, and the thought of Sakura made it worse. He worried that his love was hurt or in trouble. But, she was on a mission, and it was normal for her to be in trouble that was the life of a ninja.

He threw away the remains of the half-eaten tomato, he had lost his appetite while thinking about Orochimaru and all of the fucked up shit that he had done to him all those years ago.

Standing up, he walked up to his room that he shared with Sakura. He landed on his bed with a soft 'thud' and let himself rest, thinking thoughts of pink-haired daughters with black eyes and black-haired sons with bright emerald eyes.

Unknown to him, the feeling that he had been feeling, was for the woman that he loved most, her danger alerting him, even from so far away….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura ran, her body worn out.

She had been running for the past day. With Itachi hot on her trail. She knew that in her current weakened state that he would catch up to her eventually.

She knew that when that was to happen, she would have to defend herself.

But…

"Sasuke-Kun…"

Where was her knight in shining armor when she needed him the most?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay…I am so very sorry that I took so long to update! This chapter like I had stated previously was mainly Sasuke-centric. Sorry to everyone who wanted some action, that will be in the next chappie!

Hopefully I will update this weekend, I have Track and weight lifting everyday after school for the track season coming up. (I hate running.)

Well, please review and tell me what you think, that would be greatly appreciated! Also, flamers you are welcomed and accepted!

Me: sooo, you got stuck how?

Sasuke: the dobe scared me.

Me: but…how?

Sakura: yea, your foot is just…what the hell?

Naruto: the Teme is such a dumbass!

Me: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?? – Glares-

Naru: umm, I dressed up as a naked Orochimaru and he just freaked… - twitches in fear-

Me: that is fucking hilarious! And he got his foot stuck in the toilet!

Naru: yea, I think he was trying to get out the window…

Sakura: C'mon Sasuke! Pull!

Sasuke: I AM!

Me: well, as Sasuke is trying to get his foot out of the toilet, lets have the REAL Orochimaru give the disclaimer.

Oro: she doesn't own it…. happy now?

Me: yes, now go find your dog…


	11. He's Back

Hello my faithful readers! I am so sorry (once again) for not updating so soon. I hope that you like my story so far, I mean, I got 89 reviews on it!

Man, I am so very tired of today, had too much to do and not enough time to do it.

Well, anyways, after this chapter, things are going to get very intense, just a forewarning to you all.

Well, here we go!

Disclaimer: if I did, do you think you would be watching the running stick figures?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10 – October 1st, He's Back.

Recap: Sakura ran, her body worn out.

She had been running for the past day. With Itachi hot on her trail. She knew that in her current weakened state that he would catch up to her eventually.

She knew that when that was to happen, she would have to defend herself.

But…

"Sasuke-Kun…"

Where was her knight in shining armor when she needed him the most?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her breath caught in her throat, body stiffened.

A lone tear fell from her eye.

She was too late. Too slow.

Itachi had caught up to her, and had her against a tree. With her body worn out, her mind in frenzy, she thought that this would be the end.

She would never marry her love.

She would never be a mother.

She would never see Naruto complete his goals.

She would never see Sasuke happy.

She would never…be truly happy.

Oh _god. _

Her eyes were locked with his, which unlike earlier were pitch black, now held the blood red dye.

She knew that she had to get away, to get to her teammates and see if they were all right…but she couldn't.

_She just couldn't. _

She felt so very weak, in that one second, when he had murdered Akito before her eyes, it had been if he had zapped all of her strength. She could not, would not think. Because if she thought, then she would think about her love, her Sasuke-kun. And if she thought about him, it would make her death even more painful. Then, she would never be able to truly ever rest in peace, knowing that she had caused the only person that she truly ever loved so much pain.

Before her, Itachi moved closer. His eyes still staring into hers, effectively stilling her movements. Unconsciously, another tear escaped her eye. She felt her energy drain, her body was going limp, and she would have fallen if not for the tree that she was up against.

With him now so close to her that she could smell his own unique scent, she finally realized that he was injured, it looked like his stomach that was bleeding profusely. Along with the bite marks all over his arms. His was, unusually clad only in a black muscle shirt along with black Capri's; his Akatsuki cape was not on his person.

She could see it, the formation of the Tsukuyomi. Fear rose deep within her, knowing full well the effects of the Tsukuyomi and what would happen to her. Again, another tear fell from her eyes.

Just as his sharingan fully formed, he pulled out his sword and pulling his hand up he stared straight into her eyes.

"Now you die…kunoichi." his voice was deep and raspy from the lack of its use.

The sword, aimed for her heart, swung down towards her fear-paralyzed form.

All that was heard was Sakura's scream.

Blood quickly covered both her and Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nina held the sword, what was left of it. Half of the sword was penetrating her chest.

Blood covered her chest and was flowing down her chin. She stared into Itachi's eyes, saving Sakura from the painful and unwanted death. Itachi looked down at her, anger present in his eyes, he pulled the sword out of her flesh at a slow pace, the sword cutting into her hands. Still, Nina's eyes never left his and she never backed down from his unnaturally dark aura.

Using all of the strength that she had left, Nina told Sakura, "Go and get Thalia…the two of you must get back to Konoha…"

Sakura's eyes widened in realization, Nina was going to die! Why did Nina have to take the blow! Nina was married! This shouldn't be happening, they should be heading back home after a mission accomplished…not this.

Sakura, still paralyzed slightly could only watch as the blade slowly left Nina's body and Itachi whip his sword to get her blood off of it.

"GO!" Nina yelled at Sakura as she pushed her away from Itachi and stared into her eyes before turning back around to look her murder in the eyes.

Before Sakura left, she could have sworn that she had seen a tear fall from Nina's eyes before she turned away from her. Running off into the distance, Sakura prayed for Nina to live, knowing that it was inevitable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi stared into the blue eyes of the woman before him. He did not want to mess with her; he had already killed the bastard that had attacked him. And now all he wanted to do was to seize the opportunity to kill the woman that his little brother had taken a liking to.

His brother had stopped his goal in revenge, and Itachi just wanted to give him some "encouragement" to come after him. And Itachi knew that his younger brother was living with the pink-haired kunoichi and was bedding her. Itachi knew that if he kills the kunoichi, then his brother would come after him in a futile attempt to kill him.

The woman before him pulled out a kunai and thrusted it at him, he effortlessly blocked it and came at her.

She started to form some handseals, her hands moving at break-neck speed. Nina thought that she had the upper hand, for she could still see him and she was going to try to attack him with her paralysis jutsu.

Her eyes shined with determination, she hoped –needed-this jutsu to work. If it did not, then she knew that she did not have a standing chance. She already knew that she did not have much of a chance at the moment, but she had to try.

She had a husband back at home. A man that loved her and that she was hoping to have children with. She could not die here….

Gurgle.

Blood.

Pain.

Nina's eyes widened, a hand went to her neck shaking in its path. As it reached her neck, it touched a sword. She looked forward, were the spot of which Itachi was at was now empty.

A tear escaped her eye.

SWOOSH.

Itachi ripped the sword from her neck. Staring at her slowly dieing form, he could only smirk.

Her body fell to its knees, both hands at her neck. It was of no use though; the blood was slowly filling her lungs…she would drown in her own blood.

Itachi leaned down to her now crumple and near death form and whispered, "To be a true ninja…you must have speed. You lack the will and speed to be a ninja."

His smiled a cruel smile as more tears escaped her eyes.

As he walked away, he smiled even broader at the loud gurgling noises of the woman's last breaths and her attempts to stop the inevitable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura ran faster, fear still going through her veins. If she kept on going at this speed, it would take her maybe 3-5 days to get back to Konoha.

But, she still had to get to Thalia…without her she might not have a chance if Itachi gets her.

He would.

A tear fell from her eye.

"Please forgive me Sasuke-kun…for what I may have to do."

With newfound will and determination, she ran even faster to her awaiting teammate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I think I did okay on this one. I dunno, I just kinda played around with this one. I hope that you all liked it though.

Please review!

Extra:

Kiba: Mmm.

Shino: Wtf?

Kiba: Right there… oh yeah.

Shino: Kiba?

Kiba: Don't stop, yes right there!

Shino: Umm.

Kiba: Moans

Shino: What the hell are you do…ing?

Kiba: Hey Shino, did you ever know that Hinata could massage?

Hina: I-I co-coul-d ru-rub your b-b-back for y-you.

Shino: uh, Walks away pushing glasses up.


	12. Save Me!

Hey! How are you all doing? I am so very happy!

I saw the Movie DISTURBIA. It rocked my socks.

Here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11 – October 4th, Save Me!

Recap (Just for those who want it!):

Sakura ran faster, fear still going through her veins. If she kept on going at this speed, it would take her maybe 3-5 days to get back to Konoha.

But, she still had to get to Thalia…without her she might not have a chance if Itachi gets her.

He would.

A tear fell from her eye.

"Please forgive me Sasuke-kun…for what I may have to do."

With newfound will and determination, she ran even faster to her awaiting teammate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days since then.

For the past three days Sakura, who had to help a very sedated Thalia, had been running. Her body was worn out with exhaustion and soon to be Chakra depletion. She kept on running not stopping, the fear of the older brother of her love and all of the ways that he could torture her, kill her, even rape her, all of those morbid thoughts kept her going.

Unfortunately, Thalia had ingested more of the rabbit than Nina, and the full effect of the sleeping medicine was taking its effects on her, leaving her unconscious. Making Sakura carry her, adding onto the exhaustion that she was going through.

"Please…please…please…just a bit more…" Sakura kept on repeating in her head.

Only a bit more and she would be home, only a bit more and she would see her Sasuke again. Only a bit more…. and maybe Itachi would stop stalking her.

She knew, that he was watching her, gathering sick amusement as she ran at her fastest and struggled with the extra weight and fear. And she knew that he would wait until she least expected it, and attack her with all of his force, just to make Sasuke go through even more pain.

Sasuke…._ Sasuke…_

If only she could see him…

Then maybe her resolve would fade away, and she would not let herself do what she knows with all of her heart the she will have to do. Maybe then, she would not regret, there would be not guilt…just maybe.

A tear fell from her eye, she had to stop, if she went any further, then it would just be walking right into his hands and letting him kill her. If she stopped, she could set up traps, gather her strength, and maybe wake up Thalia.

_Sasuke…oh god…please…_

Another tears,

_Please…if you must…_

A strong sting to her heart…

_Just be happy…for me…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sighed, her legs in pain from the constant run and the nonstop exertion.

The pain, it was so much, which she let out a few tears as she removed her shoes, only to find her feet heavily bruised and sore.

She looked up at Thalia, whom hopefully, would wake soon. Sakura had found them a cave to take temporary refuge in knowing that Itachi was waiting for them outside of the cave.

As she watched Thalia rest, the chakra that she had sent through her body working on the toxins, and a thought came to her.

_The Chuunin exams…_

The position that she was in now, much likes the one so long ago…

_Sasuke and Naruto passed out…_

The same fatigue as then…

_Leaving me alone to watch them as the enemy watched our every move…_

How could those days, which were so long ago, come back to haunt her once again?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Threw the leaves in the tree which Itachi took refuge, he watched as the pink-haired woman whom loved his little brother cry as the pain in her feet got to her. The exhaustion from running constantly and not having any rest or sustenance, he knew from her posture that she would soon come to her limits, and then, taking her down would be a piece of cake.

He smirked, his pure white teeth shining in the moonlight.

As his red eyes, the color of the blood that he has shed so many different times, looked at the woman rise and walk over to the slowly coming to consciousness he knew that the upcoming fight would be quite amusing.

He noticed a movement beside him and he looked out of the corner of his narrowed eyes and saw a small squirrel. The small animal was sitting on a branch to his left and was busy gnawing on a piece of acorn. He stared at it for a second, the sounds of the pink haired woman's cries still resounding, and without even blinking; he threw a throwing needle at the squirrel.

He watched in sick fascination as it fell to the ground, a small thud resounding as its dead body hit the cold earth.

_Just like mother…_

His red eyes grew darker as the sight of the woman he called mother dead on the floor from his attack came to him…

_Just not as much blood, or…_

A sinister smile…

_TEARS._

Itachi let a small malicious chuckle escape his mouth, not caring about whether or not the woman his brother loved heard him or not, for soon he knew he would kill her effectively putting his brother in pain. And then he knew, the end fight between him and his younger brother would be more ruthless, animalistic. He would fight to the gory death.

Itachi's eyes grew even more darker, the thought of blood, the blood of that girl that HE would shed. He could barely contain the blood lust in him as could be. But, the thought of killing a precious person to his brother, that made it all the better, no matter what.

"Rest now, woman, for you soon will show me what Sasuke has taught you…"

In an instant, the spot where his body once was, there now was only a shadow…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke walked down the stairs, hair wet from his recent shower. His eyes scanned the living room, seeing as it was so dull compared as to when it was luminous, considering that Sakura was there…

He shook his head and walked out of the room, if he were to stay there any longer he would end up thinking about his Sakura, and despite the fact that he loved to think of her, the fact that she was still not home with him and in his arms, well, he did not like that fact.

He walked into the library, the room where the walls held over hundreds of books, some of poetry, music, jutsu, medicine, hell there were even a good hundred photo albums in there.

Sasuke stood in the middle of the room, his eyes scanning the vast titles of books, he turned around, looking up and down at the large rows of book. Behind him, he heard the sound of a book falling and hitting the ground.

He turned around to see that the book was a large and old book, probably from when he was just a child from all of the dust that was on it. He walked over to it, bending down to pick it up he noticed that there were some words on the front of it, he gently wiped his hand across it, and the word 'Family' written on it stung him softly.

He looked up to try to find the origin of the book, and on nearly the top row of books, the ones that were so close to the ceiling that you wondered why someone put books up that high, and noticed that the book must have been leaning of the side to have fallen off the shelf.

He sighed; not really wanting to put it all the way backs up and resigned to sitting at the desk and setting it on the desk. For a few minutes, he just stared at the cover of the book, debating internally whether or not to open it, not really knowing if he could look at the pictures of his family.

He sighed, giving in to his curiosity and pulled to book closer to himself. Not knowing really if he _could_ look at the pictures of his dead family, he just pulled open to a random page.

With his eyes closed and his breath held, he let his hand rest on the page.

His heartbeat raced and it took all of his will to open his eyes and look down at the pictures, but his eyes widened as he looked down at the page.

On that very page, were the pictures of him…and his older brother.

His mother, whom loved to make family photo albums, had made this page especially for him and his brother. On the page was a picture of him and his brother, Sasuke must have been no more than two and Itachi and him were sittin down beside each other, making paper planes.

"Aniki…" Sasuke could only whisper.

_Where in the world are you now?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kunai clash.

Breathing labored.

Heart rate increased.

Thalia could only watch in painful uselessness as Sakura fought with the stranger.

She could tell, from the relaxed look on the strangers face, he was holding back, playing with her and waiting for her to lose it. She knew from just watching that this stranger was the kind who liked to watch others in pain, liked to toy with emotions and hurt others, a torturer.

"Sakura…" she felt so useless.

The drug in her system was still working its way out, and in her current condition, she would only hinder Sakura, not help her. She knew that, yet, she also knew that if she did not do something soon, she would be alone and would be killed by the stranger.

But, with her will, she knew that she could do something. Mustering all her strength, she forced her hands to do the needed symbols, biting her bottom lip and creating blood, she muttered the words: "Summoning, Panther of Darkness!"

Beside her, a large black panther came to form. With its large fangs and claws it looked at her with anticipation, hoping to be able to fight.

"Haya, attack that man there, and make sure to protect the woman with pink hair." with that, the female panther ran of, its teeth shining with blood lust.

"Now, I think I can help you, Sakura-san…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura looked around her nervously, Itachi being hidden from her sight. She noticed movement behind her and turned around in time to see him, running at her with his blade drawn, eyes crazed and craving for blood.

Fear rose, effectively paralyzing her.

And for a moment, she thought that she would die where she was standing.

But that was before the panther, Haya, pushed her away and rammed into Itachi. For a moment, he was stunned, for the attack having come out of nowhere. Haya pushed him to the ground and jumped on him, but with his blade he tried to block her claws.

Haya sank her left paw into his shoulder, and tried to bite at his neck. Although, she was prevented by a kunai being shoved into her side.

She jumped away from him, standing beside Sakura, whom was still catching her breath. When she looked up at Sakura noted the puzzled look and moved her head in the direction of Thalia, who was sitting propped against the wall, her face in concentration, yet Thalia smiled and nodded at Sakura, and vice versa.

Itachi stood, looked down at his leg and shrugged. Is was only his right arms anyways, he was left handed along with most of the Uchiha's, including his little brother.

The thought of his brother made his will harden, if he could kill this woman in the most terrible way, then, he knew that his brother would never stop to find him.

"To test my abilities…" his whispered quietly.

Blood poured from the wound on Haya's side and she cringed slightly as she ran at Itachi, if she could protect this woman long enough, then her master would be safe, that is all that mattered.

A loud growl erupted from Haya's throat as she swung her claws at him, fighting with all of her strength.

Sakura stood there, her heart beating slower.

She had to come up with a plan. A good plan. One that would save her and Thalia.

She looked down at her hands, and Sasuke came to her mind. The way that he would hold her hands, how he would kiss her knuckles and tell her how utterly beautiful she was to him. That's the reason she was fighting, so that she could have more memories like those, just maybe.

There was a way that she could take Itachi down, that she could…kill him. Yet, that technique, it would hurt her along with him.

"I have to, for both of our lives, Sasuke-kun…"

"Forgive me.." a tear fell from her eye,

"My heart…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stared at the same page, unable to close the book, unable to turn the page.

In his hands, there was a cup of hot tea and he sipped it, never taking his eyes off of the book.

He felt a cool breeze, his hair going into his eyes and he looked over to his open window and sighed, setting his tea down and sparing a glance at the book he walked over to the window.

Closing it, he looked outside, noting how dark it had gotten since he had fist looked at the photo album.

He walked back, and to his surprise the book's pages were turned, by the wind, and the page had fresh pictures on it. Pictures from the last year if he thought correctly.

"Sakura…damn you…for loving me too much." He whispered, walking over and sitting down.

He pulled the book closer and looked at the picture of them; it was nearly a year ago when he had taken her to the hospital. He remembered her getting sick and he thought that something terrible had happened to her.

In the end, she just had a bad case of appendicitis.

She got the next week off, along with him though.

He smiled, Naruto had taken a picture of her sitting the hospital bed with his beside her, they were kissing softly and behind his back was a box of her favorite candy: mini Twix bars.

The day that she comes back, the two of them are going to lock the doors and he is just going to lay with her and hold her in his arms, no matter what the hell any one says.

Sakura is Sakura, but Sakura is Sasuke's.

And Sasuke is Sakura's.

Smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fingers moving faster than eye can follow.

Anger pulsing.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu."

And Thalia Screams.

Itachi smirked as the panther, Haya, disappeared. He looked over to the summon master, her body bent over in pain. His flame technique had burned her leg.

"Damn YOU!" he turned around to see the other woman running at him with her hands moving, eyes blazing with determination.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

His eyes darkened as he felt her chakra raise ten fold.

Time stopped,

BLOOD.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hope that you all like this. I am hoping to update soon, sorry for the long wait, but I DO have a life away from my computer.

Thanks to those who realize this.

Till next time.

EXTRA:

Itachi: I hate squirrels.

Hammy: Why?

Itachi: cuz I do.

Hammy: what if I said that I hated you?

Itachi: I would kill you.

Hammy: But you already killed Harry.

Itachi: one down, a bazillion to go.

Hammy: SQUIRRELS ATTACK!

Itachi: WTF? SASUKE HELP ME!

Sasuke: no chance in hell, this is funny.


	13. Guilt and Regret! New Feelings?

Hello everyone, sorry that I have not updated in so long, but I have had no motivation as of late and I really did not want to write a crappy chapter considering I am at a very crucial part of my story. So, well, you can flame for my lateness if you want to…

P.S. thanks to everyone who has stayed with me on this story for as long as I have had it running!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12: October 6th – Guilt and Regret! New Feelings?

The suns rays' peak over the horizon and tired green eyes cringe as her partner stumbles slightly and looses her balance. Sakura struggles to keep standing and wraps her right arm tighter around Thalia's waist. Her bloody and burned leg unusable as she limps holding onto Sakura for stability. The two women breathing become labored as they closer to their home.

Thalia coughs violently and the two women nearly fall once more to the ground.

Sakura forces more of her already burnt out chakra reserves to push more chakra into her legs just so that she can keep standing. Her right hand is around Thalia's waist, bloody and two of her five fingers are sure to be broken. Sakura sighs and pushes forward, her left leg covered in blood and there is still a senbon needle stuck in her foot.

Sakura grips her left hand, the objects rough edges cutting into her skin and making more blood cover the once bright metal. Sakura lifts her left hand in and effort to wipe the dried blood from her face, the material of the headband in her hand brushes past the long gash on her neck.

She tries to hide her cringe but she makes a sound of discomfort and Thalia looks up at her wearily. Her right eye was almost closed shut and was already darkly bruised, but she raised an eyebrow at Sakura and spoke, "Maybe we should rest before going home, you and I just went through a very harsh battle."

Sakura shook her head harshly, despite her pain and sudden dizziness and said, "You and I are in no condition to rest, he might have had companions and we would be safer in Konoha walls."

With that, Sakura looked straight ahead and kept on walking holding the limping Thalia close and pushing her pain aside.

Right now, she had bigger things to worry about…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Itachi narrowed his eyes as Sakura cut her left leg and her chakra raised, he tried to use his Sharingan to counter her attack but his bloodline seemed useless. He pulled his sword in a defensive stance and waited for whatever she had in store for him. He had at first just played with her, wanting to know what his younger brother had taught her, yet now after he has fought with her, he was giving it his all. _

_Sakura molded her chakra into her blood, making every drip mold into a form, her green eyes were closed as she bit her lip and concentrated on forcing more blood from her leg. After forming a large sphere of blood she opened her eyes and muttered, "Cherry Blossom Blade No Jutsu."_

_And instantaneously, she ran at him and when she was right in front of him, the sphere cracked and blades created from her blood and chakra assaulted him. Itachi tried to deflect some of the blades by swiping his sword yet, thousands and thousands of blades came at him and went through his body, cutting him more and more…_

_Itachi realized that he could not stop the blades from striking him and decided that it would be best to stop them at the source. With some difficulty, thousands of blades continued to strike him per each second that passed; he swung his sword at Sakura. _

_Her eyes widened as the blade got closer and some of her concentration dissolved and the blades started to lose their solid form. His sword took a clean swipe for her neck and with her dodging it without breaking the spherical form of her hardened blood he gashed her neck slightly. _

_This angered her and in an instant she flared her chakra even further, waves of pressure coming from her that were so strong that it shook nearby trees and scared Thalia who was still in pain from being burned. Itachi blinked and brought his left arm up in protection, yet the rest of the sphere of hardened blood assaulted him, millions of tiny blades of blood and chakra entered his body. _

_Sakura's neck bled profusely and she narrowed her eyes and concentrated even harder, collecting the blood that fell from her neck and used that small amount of blood to create a long blade. He narrowed his eyes and tried to take a step back, feeling millions of stabs of pain with each movement. _

_Anger and hatred clouded her vision, all thought was lost and Sakura could only growl as a paralyzed Itachi stood before her. She ran at him and plunged the blade of blood and chakra into the middle of his chest, the blade went right through him and he wrestled Sakura with the blade. _

_Sakura screamed and hit her forehead against his and pushed him so far back that he was pinned against a nearby tree. His breath caught in his throat as an immense pain racked his body. Sakura pulled away from his body, coughed up blood and fell to her knees, a sob racked her body as Itachi stood there in confusion. _

_He wanted to move and just kill the woman, destroy her in the most terrible way and leave her remains on the shared bed in Sasuke's house. Just so that he could hear his brother scream in agony, yet this woman was overpowering him. His eyes narrowed as she shook and made a hand sigh: tiger._

_Almost instantly all of the blades that were inside of his body connected to the blade in his chest. Blinding pain surged through him, his eyes widened at the sensation of having his body torn to pieces. On the outside, his body looked normal, yet as his eyes settled on Sakura who was looking up at him with tears in her eyes, blood poured from his mouth and from the thousands of microscopic holes where the blades had entered his body. _

_Itachi felt his heart slow, internal bleeding, his stomach torn to pieces, his lungs filling with blood. He fell to his knees and stared into her eyes, his now black ones gazed into hers with wonder. _

"_How…could you…you are so…weak." He murmured. _

_Sakura sniffled and let more tears fall from her eyes, "I had to…for Sasuke-kun…"_

_His headband fell from his head and almost hit the ground when Sakura caught it in her grasp and looked back into his eyes. He had little time left, he knew this and yet, all he could think about was how sorry she looked. Despite the pain he felt in his body, his muscles torn to pieces, he raised his hand and cupped her cheek. _

_Sakura grasped his hand and leaned into it; she cried even harder and closed her eyes. Itachi felt dizzy and knew that his time was so close. He was about to say something when he heard Sakura murmur, "I am so sorry…"_

_He glared at her, not knowing why she was sorry. He was a murderer, he was going to kill her, he was going to kill Sasuke and make him suffer so much, and yet here she was crying and telling him that she was sorry for killing him? He could not grasp the concept of being so kind, emotions were a weakness to him, and they hinder you. _

_Yet, through her anger and love for Sasuke, for she must have known what he was going to do, she persevered and defeated him, Uchiha Itachi, the murderer of the Uchiha clan and the most famous Akatsk member. His vision blurred and his hand fell from her face, his body falling to the side with a soft thud. _

_Sakura looked at his body, he was dead, Itachi was dead. The man that her love had sworn to kill was dead, and it was all because of her. She killed him, she bloody-fucking-killed him!_

_Sakura sobbed, holding the bloody headband to her, tears poured from her eyes, what now? What could she do? She felt like the twelve year old girl in the forest of death holding onto Sasuke for dear life screaming for Naruto to help her. _

_Yet, here she was eight years later and acting the same. _

_The cracked blade of the headband cut into her hand and she curled into the fetal position and cried, knowing that was happened just now would change her life forever…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura let a tear fall from her eye and bit the inside of her cheek lest the waterfall of tears come. They were so close to Konoha that she could hear the buster of the markets, the villagers speaking. She closed her eyes, focusing on the small trace scent of ramen.

Thalia caught the glimmer coming from the headband in Sakura's hand and sighed before saying, "That's all we have left aye?" Sakura looked at her questioningly and then looked down to her hand and then said, "I suppose."

Thalia struggled to get Daren's headband out from her kunai pouch and then sighed, he was such a great man. A great friend. Thalia bit her lip and put the headband away, he would not want her to cry, but be happy that he was a hero and would be honored for his great sacrifice.

She closed her eyes and smiled, she was going home, back to her warm bed and friends.

She just hoped that the feeling in her gut was just hunger and exhaustion…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"CHOUJI!" Ino's loud voice broke through the smoked barbeque restaurant. The blonde male pouted and whimpered.

Ino just shook her head and laid her hand on Shikamaru before saying, "What have I told you about eating the food right when it comes out?"

Shikamaru sighed and said his trademark 'Troublesome' and intertwined his hands with Ino's.

"Well?"

Chouji sighed and said, "Eating hot food stings and burns. And Sakura won't heal my burns if you say so."

Ino smiled, "AND?"

He pouted and said, "You are really mean?"

She glared at him and from under the table kicked his shin. "NO!"

He rubbed his shin and said, "Hey, that's mean." Glare. "Okay, okay, I should slow down so that I can get physically fit because you secretly are in love with me but Shikamaru is so good in bed that you can't leave the lazy bastard and-"

Poor Chouji, he never got to eat his Smoked Barbeque ribs, for Ino had knocked him out…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat up instantly, his eyes widened and he leaned over his bed just in time for whatever he ate last night to come up and greet him floor as he vomited harshly. He held onto the nightstand and finished his purging and coughed. Fortunately he usually had a glass of water next to his bed; he took a swig and cringed.

"What the fuck?" he was breathing erratically, sweat adorned his forehead and chest and he used all of his willpower not to heave once more.

He did not know really was he was dreaming about, all that he had known was that all of a sudden there was so much blood, everywhere, drowning him. There was Sakura crying and mumbling that she was sorry and there was Itachi lying dead on his side and there was just so much blood.

Sasuke just shook his head and stood up, going to the bathroom and getting some cleaning supplies he walked back into his bedroom and sighed, that dream did not mean anything…really.

It couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gates opened and Sakura let out a sigh of relief, she was home, she was safe. She walked into the village and saw the two chuunin patrolling the gates come closer and still, that damn feeling in her gut would not leave her alone as she walked even further to safety.

Thalia was unconscious at her side and Sakura couldn't help it, the pain, and the exhaustion. Everything was just too much; she fell to her knees, her vision blurred as the two Chuunin approached…

Falling to the ground the last thing that Sakura remembers is the sting in her palm…

For she was still gripping the headband…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that is done! I am happy that I wrote this so fast! I like the fight scene, but I don't really like the ending. Oh well, anyways, like I said earlier, you can flame for my lateness but please comment to your hearts desires on what you think so far. I really like the way that everything is playing out and I hope that you feel the same.

Please review!

EXTRA:

Itachi: So, you killed me.

Me: Uh, yeah.

Itachi: you killed me.

Me: Well, you were going to kill Sakura.

Itachi: you killed me.

Me: Uh, Sasuke! There you are!

Sasuke: You killed him.

Me: uh, yeah, kinda had to.

Sasuke: you killed him.

Me: HELP! TWO CRAZY HOT UCHIHA BROTHERS CORNERING ME!

………..

Me: wait, two hot guys cornering me? –Giggles-

Tsunade: um, I don't think that they are going to use their swords for THAT kind of fun…


	14. Love NO More!

Oh my, oh my. It has been so long! I am so very sorry! Please forgive me!

You…haven't killed me? Oh, my, what a relief! I thought that all of you would kill me for my lateness. Well, if you have not noticed, I have changed my pen name. so, yeah, no worries about some one stealing my story or anything. Also, I have not given up on my story. I just have been going through a rut, not having the motivation to write anything. So, alas, my guilt has reached an all time high and made me write this story for all you, my wonderful readers.

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13: October Seventh ----Love No More!

Sasuke stood up from the hospital chair, cracked his neck and walked over to the front desk. The woman sitting there was on the phone. He leaned on the counter, his arms folded and his eyes had dark circles. He sighed and leaned on his side, waiting for the woman to finish her conversation. He looked down to his right pocket, knowing full well what was inside of it. He glared at it for a second then closed his eyes. Running his hand down his face, he grabbed the object from his pocket.

He stared down at the bloody headband. At first, when he had received Sakura's items he had only thought it was hers, but, after closer inspection he realized that it was in fact not hers, but a headband that could have only belonged to an Uchiha.

He knew this, because of the insignia on the inside of the headband, signifying the loyalty to the once great clan.

A clan, of only two people.

That meant, to his distaste, that it could only be one persons.

Itachi's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excused me sir, is there anything that you would like?" the receptionist asked politely.

She stared at Sasuke, her eyebrows furrowed at the quiet mans actions. She bit her lip, and then asked once again, "Sir, is there anything that you need?" Once again, when he said nothing, she let her eyes travel to what he was seeing. Noting that she had to lean to see the object clearly, she was about to move when….

"How much longer?" came his raspy, low voice.

The woman looked up at his face, now looking at her in a bored manner. She raised an eyebrow at his question, only to have him glare at her. It took her a few more seconds to realize what it was that he was asking her. When she finally realized it, she looked down at her computer, seeing that the doctor was still in surgery.

"Sir, your wife is still in surgery, but have no worries, an appendectomy is very simple only a fe.." she was cut off abruptly.

"Haruno Sakura. Haruno, not Uchiha. And she is not here for an appendectomy, she was brought in earlier to the ER. I need to know how much longer she will be in surgery." His voice was cold, somewhat offended.

Sasuke, honestly was. He had asked the woman plenty of times when his girlfriend would be out of surgery, it was annoying him that the woman could not remember his face, let alone that he was waiting on Haruno Sakura, one of the greatest medical prodigy's that Konoha has seen. He scowled at the stunned woman, whom, with a flustered face turned back to her computer screen and began to type something.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Sasuke was granted an answer, not one that he was wanting to hear.

"Well, Uchiha-san," her voice sharp yet polite, "your girlfriend, Haruno Sakura, is still in surgery, the doctor believes that another hour is still needed to fix her many wounds. If you would please wait, or if you would like to go home, we would gladly call you when she—" she was once again cut off. This time, however, by his departure.

Sasuke sat back down in his seat, closing his eyes to keep his anger in check. Honestly, Konoha was gossiped to have some of the best medics in all of the fire country, if that was true, then how could they still keep her in surgery?

But still, if the headband said anything….

Sasuke just closed his eyes.

The thought of his brother, and what he could have done to his Sakura, that thought struck him, painfully.

And once again, Sasuke was reminded of his dream. That dream, was so vivid. It felt as if he was watching a movie, but, honestly he at first had doubted that it could have any relevance. But, Sasuke looked back down to the pocket holding the headband, what if Sakura had an fight with Itachi? What if he was the one that hurt her so badly? What if…what if…?

What if he was dead…by her hands?

At that, Sharingan blazing, he ran as fast as he could to Tsunade, the only person that could provide him any answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tears of pain fell from her eyes. Green bloodshot irises looked around. So cold. So, so cold. So lonely. Sakura felt so lonely, so cold, and so very, very alone. She looked all around her, pain overflowing from her bandaged wounds. She was alone. Surrounded by darkness, she felt so much fear. Whispers surrounded her, the scent of blood attacked her senses. _

_She turned her head, tears flying from her face at the fast pace of which she had moved. She opened her mouth to scream for help, but ended up screaming in pain. She looked down, noting that none of her many wounds were bleeding…._

_But her heart was. _

_Or…where it once was. _

_Fear flooded her body. Eyes wide, breath caught, she heard a dark chuckle from behind her. Her head lifted, only to see a bloody Sasuke in front of her. He began to walk away, walking, walking, he did not care that he was leaving her to die. _

_And the chuckle reappeared, along with the deathly whisper… "It seems your heart left you," another dark chuckle, one that she recognized, "All because you wanted to preserve your pathetic life…" and the dark chuckle once again rang through her ears…._

_Tears fell even faster as she fell to her side. From the corner of her eyes, she saw him. Bloody and corpse rotting, there he was. _

_Itachi. _

_His form began to fade, his rotting, disgusting, bloody corpse leaned over her. He smiled, cruelly, and mouthed the words, "Your turn to die now, pathetic flower…" _

_And she died, alone…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stared through the open door. Aware of the stares of the ANBU squad, despite the eyes following his every movement, and stared Tsunade in the eyes. To his right, he saw Thalia, the woman that was in the squad with his Sakura limping with a crutch out of the room, her eyes downcast, never daring to ever look at him.

Instantaneously, he knew something was wrong, deathly wrong.

He slammed his fists down on her desk. She stared him the eyes, never faltering even as his Sharingan swirled dangerously. She knew that he would not dare to try anything, he was surrounded by many, many ANBU that would take him down within seconds. He glared harder at her, and through clenched teeth said, "Something shitty is going on. I fucking know it."

He stood up fully, his tall figure daunting.

"You better fucking tell me before I go searching for my answers."

Tsunade sighed, expecting something like this to happen. She knew that it would not take long for him to piece the parts together. She walked around her desk and put a hand on his shoulder. Staring him straight in the eyes, she put another reluctant hand on his other shoulder. She felt him tense and sighed. Closing her eyes, she gathered her thoughts. Once she opened them, her face softened.

"Please close the door, this matter is too important for unwanted ears."

Shizune closed the door, making sure to leave.

Sasuke, knew, already what she was going to say, deep down in his heart. But, he wanted so badly to not believe it. He did _not_ want it to be true.

"Sasuke, by now, I realize that things are confusing for you." Her voice was soft.

"But, right now, I cannot answer any of your questions." At this, his anger grew.

She just smiled sadly at him, "I just sent a team to research, and, my results were…." Her voice shaky, "…surprising. My reports, are just as such. At this moment, I cannot, and will not tell you anything. "

He stared hard at her, his mind going and going…._can't be real not real not real she is lying. Don't listen, not real not real stop talking…_

A hand left his shoulder, and then another, as she turned away from him and looked out of her window. Her voice became very quiet, sad, "Go, go and hold Sakura. Talk to her, she…" her voice, was reluctant, "Her actions, they will be taking great consequence. She will need you."

He started breathing heavily, _not real not real she is lying, liar, not real, not real, _and before Tsunade could turn around, he was already gone. Running to the hospital, fear and uncertainty burning through his veins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tears flowed down her cheeks. Her eyes closed.

Sakura could not, would not open her eyes. Afraid of what she would see. A sob escaped her throat, she turned to her side, facing away from her door. Fear raced through her veins in painful flow. She did not feel much physical pain the gash on her leg and neck were pretty well healed and all of the pain killers were doing their job. The pillow became wet with her tears.

She sat up, wiping away her tears. Noting that her finger was still broken, it was better to let something like a finger stay broken, then to waste chakra healing it. She sighed.

Sasuke was no where around. Her personal objects, were no where around.

She bit her lip, surely, by now he must have gotten her objects, must have seen the head band. He must have already gone to see Tsunade.

She tried not to tremble to harshly at that thought.

Him. Gone. Leaving.

Loneliness.

Death.

It was at that moment. Tears pouring down her face, trembling, that the door opened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Sasuke stood in the doorway. Watching as Naruto held Sakura in his arms. His eyes went back and forth. To the trembling and harshly crying form of Sakura, to Naruto, whom sat there with a frown on his face.

Naruto rubbed her back. And whispered, "Hey, no worries, Sasuke is here. Everything is going to be just fine."

At this, her face lifted.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. She stared him in the eyes, and his hand unconsciously clenched the headband. Her eyes traveled to his hand. Holding the object of the man that she had just killed, her eyes stayed glued to the object.

Sasuke saw that. And, it scared him.

Her hands lifted to her face, cupping her cheeks and using one hand to cover her mouth. A gasp escaped her throat and she looked up at him. Sasuke connected eyes with her, his widening as realization took him.

"No, Sakura…please…" his voice was cracking.

She sobbed and crumpled into Naruto's arms. Sasuke gasped, stepping back slightly, before going off into a run. Naruto was about to follow him, when Sakura's voice stopped him.

"Oh…my god…I am so sorry…oh god…" her voice was laced with pain, breaking Naruto's heart as he listened to her painful sobs. A nurse walked by, and Naruto grabbed her arm. She looked at him, and he whispered, "Could you…could you please help her. She is…very distraught. Just, help her get to sleep."

Naruto looked at the woman with hope in his eyes, she dutifully nodded and walked into the room. After closing the door, Naruto did not waste time, he went into a run, chasing Sasuke.

Chasing answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke kneeled on the ground, vomiting violently. He coughed and hacked harshly, his mind in frenzy. He stared at the ground, the headband a few feet away from him. He stared at it wide eyed, his hands clenching the grass. His heart beat erratically, his adrenaline levels rose. At first, he felt such great pain, pain, pain, pain. But now…

Now he only felt anger….

Anger and a deep, deep betrayal.

Shock wore off, and on impulse, he punched the ground. His Sharingan turned on and off. Blinking away the angry tears, Sasuke stood. His back ramrod straight, muscles clenching with each breath. Sasuke clenched his eyes, seeing images fly by…

His mothers face…

Itachi beckoning him to come forward…

His father walking away…

Itachi…with a katana in his hand…

His mother…lying dead next to his father…

Sakura…her smile enchanting…

Orochimaru, his snake-like tongue slithering out of his mouth…

Kabuto, fixing his glasses as he pulled out another surgical device…

Sakura running to kiss him…

Naruto…smiling like an idiot…

Itachi…

Itachi…

Itachi….who he swore to kill…

Who he swore to kill…

Who he almost died to get power for…

Who took everything away…

Who was HIS brother…

His blood..

Blood…

Blood…

….that Sakura had shed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, ahem…any feedback would be greatly appreciated…

_---Spread the love…tell your mom you love her---_


	15. Happy Birthday Naruto!

Hello my readers. Sorry that I have not updated in such a long time. My life has been changing drastically over the past year. I am sorry, I really know that a lot of you all wanted an update sooner than this, but eh, I really cannot say much, but other than I am sorry. I hope you all like this chapter, which I am dedicating to PinkBlossomLuver, who sent me an e-mail asking for me to update. Thanks, it got me thinking and to start writing. 

Tammy-Tam. 

Standard Disclaimer Applied. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14: October 10Th. 2!--0!---Happy Birthday Naruto!!

BUZZ

BUZZ

BUZZ

"Damn Buzzer…." came a tired groggy voice.

BUZZ

BU-- "_Hinataaaaaaa"--ZZ_

BUZZ!BUZZ!BUZZ!B------------SMASH!

Naruto sat up in his bed, yawning he looked over to the stupid alarm clock that woke him up. He glared at the offensive object and was not so guilty about breaking his beloved Hinata-Chan's clock. At the sudden thought of his pregnant love, his eyebrow rose when he noticed that she was not in bed with him, nor in the shower. He sighed and was about to get up from his comfortable bed and look for her when the door to their room opened. 

His eyes instantly opened wide when he saw that his cute little Hinata was wearing a very large orange shirt and carrying a bowl of ramen. Her smile was what caught him the most. The two of them had been having a lot of trouble lately with all of the trouble that was going on between their close friends and family, including the terrible morning sickness. But, her smile, Naruto saw that beautiful smile and everything that was not her and him just melted from his mind. 

As Hinata walked closer to him, he pulled the sheets away and patted the area next to him. She set the bowl of ramen on the nightstand and got into the bed next to Naruto, whom could not help but notice that she was only wearing a shirt…..

Grabbing the bowl of ramen, Hinata handed it to her love and smiled as he ate it almost instantly. She giggled as he slurped the noodles into his mouth. When he finished his bowl and set it on the nightstand on his side, he smiled at Hinata and was about to ask about the great treatment that she was giving him. But, a kiss to the cheek and her arms around his neck prompting him to snuggle into her warmth stopped him. 

The two of them laid there on the bed, comfortable when she whispered in his ear, "Happy birthday…"

Naruto looked up at her, then looked around and asked, "Is is really the tenth already?"

Hinata giggled slightly at his antics and was about to say something when the two of them hear muffled sobbing in the room next to them. Naruto stared at the wall, knowing exactly who in the room and why the person was crying. He felt terrible, because here he was, in the arms of the woman that he loved with all of his heart, and there was someone so terribly important to him, crying her eyes out because the one that she loved the most had rejected her. 

Naruto closed his eyes and sat up, out of the arms of his beloved. He sighed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. When Hinata looked up at him he just smiled and said, "Sorry, but I have to take a shower, then you and I can do whatever you have planned for us to do today, okay?"

Hinata merely nodded and let him get out of bed, as he left the room, Hinata looked over to the wall, knowing full well that Sakura was in the spare bedroom, in pain, and there was nothing that she could do help ease the pain her dear friend was harboring. She smiled sadly and got up, walked over to the dresser and picked out her clothing for the day. 

A soft pink button up shirt with a black tank top, and a pair of white Capri with her black sandals. 

As she walked out of the room, the sobbing and crying of Sakura had died down, just as it had when she walked by earlier to take Naruto his ramen. Hinata wanted to walk into the room and comfort her, tell her something just make her smile just as she used to. But she knew that no matter what she or anyone else said, nothing could cure the waves of pain that rushed over her heart. 

Hinata walked away, pretending that today was going to be okay, even as a tear fell down her cheek whilst she prepared breakfast for herself and Sakura. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked out of the shower and stared at the mirror. Despite looking refreshed by the shower, he could see the exhaustion in his eyes, for the past three nights he had been kept awake by the sounds of Sakura's tears. Hinata may not have been able to hear it due to the fact that she past out almost instantly. Her sleep becoming more and more deep with each passing night. So much that she had to turn the volume up on her alarm clock, which woke him up way too early for his liking. 

He wiped his hair with a towel and dried his body off, aware of the fact that he had grown up so much in the past years, not physically but mentally. He stared at the reflection, into the eyes of himself, he wondered, why it was that they still held the fear that they held as a child. 

He was to be a father, a husband, and in ten years or so, a Hokage. A leader, to so many, yet his eyes, they held so much fear. Today was the day that he was to turn twenty, and yet he felt like the same thirteen year old boy who was lost and unsure what to do, where to go. 

Naruto reached his hand forward, and touched the mirror softly, it was then that he heard a muffled sob. He closed his eyes and balled his hand into a fist. When he opened his eyes, he glared at his reflection and turned away to get dressed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened, and her tears halted, her breathing halted. The door closed and she knew that he was in the room with her. Her bottom lip trembled with the force of her sadness and she felt the bed sink in behind her. She bit her lip to try to quell the sob she knew was about to surface. She turned her face into the pillow as Naruto placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. 

She felt so small, like a small, fragile child. She wanted just shrivel up and disappear. The hand on her shoulder was warm and comforting yet the pain would not dissipate. She heard him sigh behind her and could not help but mutter, "Forgive me, Naruto. I know how much of a burden I am being to you."

The hand on her shoulder tensed and then pulled her so that she was facing him. Her red teary eyes stared up him, and Naruto pulled her to a sitting position. She felt so tiny compared to the strong build that Naruto was. She bit her lip as her face scrunched and contorted to try to keep her sobs at bay, yet, within seconds the floodgates opened, and she was in his arms crying her heart out. 

Naruto held her, the pink head of hers resting on his right shoulder as he cradled her tiny form back and forth. Mentally willing her tears to stop, Naruto knew that there was nothing he could say to make her happiness reappear. The only person that could ever do anything to make her smile again was currently going on an angry rampage through the Uchiha compound, curing and screaming to world. 

Naruto grimaced as he instantly was reminded of the encounter between Sakura and Sasuke. Her tears and pleas for him to forgive her, his cold harsh voice, Sakura on her knees crying uncontrollably. Naruto shook his head slightly to get the sight from his mind and focused on getting Sakura to calm down so that she could eat and heal completely. Three days prior Naruto had found Sasuke after he had ran out of the hospital and was only told the few words, "That bitch dead if she comes near me right now."

Naruto had thought at first that he was talking about the Hokage. But was mistaken as he was forced to take in the trembling form of Sakura later that night. 

This girl in his arms, the first true love of his life, her pain hit even him as another round of sobs came from her small form. Naruto laid his head against hers and hummed, hoping to get her to calm down. After a few minutes the dozing Sakura could only say, "Happy birthday…Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The flames engulfed the mattress as Sasuke stared at the flames. Standing so close he could feel the heat so immensely despite the cool temperatures. He inhaled the smoke and turned away from the flames, the anger within him still not quenched, he knew that there was more he had to do, more he had to do to _her_…

He had to hurt her…

Hurt her…

Break her…

KILL her….

…..for killing Itachi. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the living room of his small apartment to see Hinata standing in front of multiple garbage bags. She stared at them with her hands on her hips and then looked over at Naruto. The said man raised his eyebrow at her, "Did you really throw out so much Hinata?"

Hinata just stared at him, giving him one of the looks that she only gave him when he was being stupid and he felt bad for a moment. Then after a couple of seconds he realized what was in the bags. His heart sank and he looked up at Hinata hoping for her to say something other than what he was thinking. 

But, his fears were affirmed….

"Sasuke brought them while I was cooking, it took all that I had just to convince him to bring them into the living room." her voice was unusually hard. 

Naruto sighed, rubbed the side of his face and pulled at his hair slightly. How in the world was he going to be able to give Sakura all of her belongings without letting her know that Sasuke had just kicked her out and pretty much threw all of her belongings away…?

"What a great birthday this is turning out to be." he mumbled and walked over to pick up one of the bags. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Tears flew down her cheeks as she held Naruto for dear life. They were so close to the compound, her heart beat rapidly as the opened the door to her shared home with Sasuke. Fearfully she looked around to find the house dark. A rush of relief flowed through her veins as she walked through the living room to find it empty….or so she thought. _

_She was about to open a door to the study when a large hand gripped her small bandaged one painfully. She gasped and looked up to see two dark red eyes spinning. Fear washed over her like a tidal wave and she could not stop the scream that erupted from her throat. The hand gripped hers harder and in fear she pulled away from it, pulling so hard that when he finally let go she fell to the floor harshly. _

_Tears fell from her eyes upon impact. She looked up at him, Sasuke as he glared at her harshly. She could sense the immense anger pouring from his very being. Naruto came to her aide, lifting her to a standing position. Naruto noticed the tense aura surrounding them and was about to speak when Sasuke said, "What, are you _scared_ of me?"_

_His voice cackled with cruel amusement as fear rose in her eyes, "You of all people should have no fear, considering it was YOU who killed the infamous Uchiha Itachi!"_

_Naruto gasped and stared at Sakura who was crying and her bottom lip trembling. She reached her hand forward and tried to take a step closer to Sasuke when… "Don't you dare come near me you stupid bitch!"_

_Naruto never heard Sasuke say such words to her…._

_Sakura sobbed and fell to her knees, hand still reaching for him, "Please Sasuke-kun….please…." _

_Yet he did not care, his anger was rising and he could not stop…._

"_PLEASE?? Is that what you said?" he yelled at the top of his lungs at her. _

"_You have no right to live! I went through fucking hell and back to become strong enough to kill him, and yet YOU…." his voice boomed loudly, his breath coming in short angry pants, "You kill him as if you did not care what the effect would have been on me! You stupid conniving bitch!"_

_Naruto got angry at Sasuke for saying such things that he stepped in and said, "Would you have rather have her dead? By the hands of the same man that killed your very own family? Your mother?"_

_Sasuke looked at him, angry wild Sharingan staring at him, "You have no say in this Naruto, so keep your goddamn mouth shut."_

_Then Sasuke stared Sakura right in the eyes, eyes wide and piercing, "And for your goddamned information, yes, I would rather her died, even Orochimaru's death by Itachi's hands would devastate me more than this worthless bitch's death!"_

_Naruto walked in front of Sakura and got in Sasuke's face and was about to say something when Sasuke hit him out of the way. Naruto hit the ground and laid there for a second, in pain. _

_But, in that second Sasuke grabbed Sakura's trembling chin and said through gritted teeth, " I will _not _give you the satisfaction of death by my hands…." fear grew in her heart and she struggled to get away from him, yet her attempts were futile…. "instead I will make you endure all the pain I have had to deal with for the past twelve years of my life….I will put you through all the hell I had to go through…"_

"…I will watch as you break into nothing…and die alone you stupid bitch….enjoy your remaining pathetic life knowing that my life is only to destroy you, bit by bit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, tell me what you think, the rest of this story is going to be amazing I swear, I PROMISE TO UPDATE!!

Please review and tell me what you think. Thankies, Tammy-Tam. 


	16. MAJOR NEWS

_**DEAR READERS:**_ I want to let all of you know that I am no longer posting any stories under this username. I am, however taking this story with me to my new username **Foe81** and doing major reconstruction on it. I am sorry for making such a long wait for this story, but I believe for this story to reach the full potential that it deserves I should fix it and start off with a new name.

But, this story will remain under this name, so that those who like it as is, can still read it and enjoy it when they want to, but a newer version with better spelling, grammar and plot will be posted under **Foe81. **But, just as any project this will take some time and I am sorry for announcement of a longer wait, but I promise that it is all worth it. Thank you for your reviews, your alerts, your favorites, and your time. I hope that you all will like my new username and my new style of writing.

So, just as a forewarning, I'm a _PERVERT_. Okay, I like smut just as much as the next person but I find it to be hilarious at the same time. So, a major difference from this name to my newer one is that I am upping the bar and throwing in a lot of smut, death, love, _whatthefuck?moments_ and whatnot. So, try not to be too alarmed, kay?

_Yours_,

Tammy-tam, formerly known as Tamiko-chan81 and Anatidaephobi81.

Remember: _**Foe81**_, if you wanna check out some of my new stuff not already posted under Phobia81.

P.S: If anyone wants to take a story and fix it up or take one of my one-shots and turn it into a chaptered fiction I am okay with that. But, I would greatly love it if I am asked beforehand so that I can allow such action. If no action is taken by an author and they take my work for themselves, I will promtly assume that You are stealing my work and I will do what I can to make sure that the proper actions are taken. Also, just because I am allowing, **with permission**, my stories to be used as a muse or whatnot, I will not accept ANYONE just outright taking one of my stories and giving it a new title. Because that is just stealing in the worst sense and cruel to me because I worked hard on every piece of work I have published. You can pm me on this profile if you want, but it would be best if you sent me a message through my new username **Foe81. **Once again, thank you.


End file.
